Hold Me Tight
by ShiroiRose
Summary: Trying to escape from the harsh reality of war, fate made the two unlikely souls meet in a secluded island. SemiAU, Lime, Waff, MF
1. Trapped In An Island

**Chapter 1 – Trapped In An Island**

His soul is crying for redemption for so many killings he had done for the past year. As a Zaft soldier, it was his obvious duty that he must put the welfare of his countrymen's first than of his own. Protecting them at all cost without any question is his top priority. It was for sure that blood and mayhem will be apart of this gruesome war just to achieve this but why does this bothered him so? He should have long used to this idea but these many questioning had been pestering him for a matter of weeks now. He had countless of nightmares during his sleep. Most of them had his heart arrested for a while.

This is what he gets for killing so many countless Natural's lives. He is a one of those Zaft soldiers that got blood tainted to their hands. But this time, instead of being numb to the innate smell of the red substance, it had nagged his conscience almost to the edge, questioning everything that is happening to his realm.

A soldier must not entertain his conscience and guilt whenever he strikes his enemy's vital parts. A soldier must not show any remorse feelings after the bloodshed had achieved. A soldier, like him, need not to be like human…whether you are Natural or a Coordinator.

Eyes shut, he contemplated for the gore memories of his senseless killings way back then. Leaning his head upon the frames of the window of his room, his right temple felt the icy temperature caused by the continuous fall of rain. So cold like what was outside his cottage premise. Good thing he was already inside when the rain started to pour out from the sky. Fully known that he is the only man in this secluded island, somehow he had felt cradled and pampered away from the devious effects of the war itself. Life of peace is what he wants, a life without any apathy lurking in any man's heart – both on Naturals and Coordinators. But that will be far from being achieved when war between two different human genome grown deeper and more desperate.

The rain continued to pour, leaving him to ponder with his nightmares. Both trapped from his environment and self-torment, Athrun was left alone. His only left living relative, his father, did nothing to sooth his inner rage for he too felt busy assessing to bombard the Naturals to their deserving deaths. Neither his comrades nor his closest friend Kira could fill in the hole of his agony. Not even his fiancée Lacos.

He could create his very own Hallo but the mechanical toy will also do nothing but pretense. Better not make one if that is the case.

A full minute had gone by when he stared out to the window viewing to the moving sea. Noticing the natural movements of the waves had somehow recollected him again to be calm. The fact remains that the sea of this planet is one of the most beautiful place he had ever seen. None from his Coordinator's home bases' endowments could compare to this natural beauty. Pity. In time, this beautiful, serene place will be tainted by the likes of him and those who share the same animosity to fellow beings.

Man wanted to be better, of himself and of the rest. That made all of this war to begin with. If they hadn't played God in the first place, he shouldn't have been experiencing this torment. But then again, without that technology, he might not have live to think about it. It was so ironic. He laughed to himself.

He was beginning to get tired of pondering. Nothing will change if he still continued to brood his sad fate as a Zaft soldier. Tomorrow will be still the same – him as a licensed killer. Time to go to bed and rest. When right time comes, he will be back to his Zaft army Headquarters at Sahara dessert. He just wasn't ready as of yet to face again the harsh reality of life during war.

And besides, with his new mobile suit Justice, it will be a matter of minutes for him to be able to arrive at his destination.

As he was about to leave his seat near the window, his eyes somehow captured a movement from the sand area. He was sure that it wasn't the waves of the sea. It was more of a human form. His keen senses as a Coordinator tells him that he was right about the hunch. Is he an enemy? Sure. Why not? Why would that person try to hide his presence like a hunter when his intentions are good? Is the man want to steal his Mobile Suit? Too bad. Athrun didn't feel to kill anytime sooner but when duty calls, he must defend himself in any manner. The thought shivered him. Killing again and again and again. When will this stop?

He immediately took his army knife and secured it to his safety strap belt. Time to play his most hated game.

Swept away by the sea, the person was totally lost and trapped to this tiny island. Such a poor luck! So many responsibilities to uphold and so many rescuing to be done. Now that will have to wait. Even that person needed some rescuing back to the real world. War is going on and being trapped on this island will make everything worse. Time is consuming quickly and many are dying. The help the person could give are gone to waste by staying trapped to this jungle. Cursing aloud, the person laid on beach floor. It was also still raining. Such a poor luck!

A shelter from those coconut trees will do a good momentarily shelter. When the rain stops, finding and announcing help will be the next on list. The person crawled towards the coconut tree to seek its protection, just like a soldier on battle. Walking will be much better but the legs won't listen so the concept of crawling was very acceptable.

Alas. Finally half-protected from the rain's continuous pouring, the person settled and leaned on its trunk, and sat by the base. Not enough energy was there to exert after all the swimming done a while ago. A good rest will only answer to the person's tired body.

Yes. A good momentarily sleep.

Athrun saw that the person was hiding himself behind the biggest coconut tree at the beach front. It will be a matter of minutes before he could subdue the intruder. Or perhaps, in mere seconds. But still, he had to be careful. Well, on that department, that won't be a problem because he is known to be sleek on his combat and spying moves. No doubt about that as a gifted Coordinate Soldier. Curses. That is not right to be boasted about. Naturals grew only envier as time goes by seeing with all of these special abilities to upgrade. For now, he cared nothing of it. He had to concentrate his moves on capturing the guy from the beach front and then questioned him about his sudden appearance to this secluded island.

Slowly, he approached the person. With tactic slyness, Athrun had managed to arrive to the huge boulder next to the coconut tree undetected. So much for being Naturals. They have a poor sense of spatial awareness when an enemy is lurking around. Perhaps, the island's solidarity contributed to the man's alertness to waver. Bad for him, good for Athrun.

The young Zaft captain approached the person with great stealth when a huge wave from the sea broke into the immediate surface of the beach front. That had awakened the man under the tree but not enough to completely make him aware of Athrun's ambush.

Athrun didn't let the man to fully recover to his senses to attack. He had placed his army knife under the man's throat and pulled him up abruptly. He was right about one thing, the man was very much surprised and not ready. The poor lad was an easy prey to the world of killings. He should be thankful that killing is not his top priority at this very moment. Maybe later if the going get tough.

"Why are you here?" Athrun immediately asked as he pulled the young lad's back onto his chest. His other free arm secured the caught prisoner by twisting his arm behind the back. One of Athrun's legs was placed between the young man's legs to secure it also from moving further and to end his plan of escape. It was inevitable. Athrun had finally captured the man into his tight grasp with the threat of a deadly knife placed under the slender throat.

"What?!" The man nervously replied.

"Talk soldier! Why are you here?" Athrun demanded an answer. His knife began to mock a motion of slicing just to make him confess. "Spill it out!"

"If you could just…" The man coughed and struggle a bit to break free.

"Escaping is not an option, you see. If you like, in death, there will be. If you don't talk at once, I might consider testing that last option. Now talk!" Athrun harshly shook the man once. His voice was loud enough to be heard to the other side of the island. It was so deadly, his voice could scare so many being on this island. He was like a killer on the loose. His eyes' pupil almost began to change when an unexpected happened.

The man shrieked. So loud, all of the bird in the beach front flew away from their nest.

Athrun was astonished upon the man's sudden response. What on earth made this man to shriek like a girl….unless….

"Let go of me!!!" The person demanded. "I did nothing to you! How dare you put your filthy hands on me!"

Upon the person's struggling, his arm suddenly went below to its grasp. He was holding the captive's shoulder when it unintentionally moved to the chest area.

A louder shriek came by. This time, the person did manage to get free from Athrun's grasp.

So indeed, after touching something bulging and soft from the captive's chest area, Athrun finally concluded that the man was a woman. Or so a girl to be exact. 16 years old. She is a girl with great……rounding endowments. There were undeniably shades of pink on his cheeks right now. He had touched something that he shouldn't have.

"Pervert!" The girl angrily accused. She was covering her breasts right now. More's the pity. It was a good view to begin with. All round and ready. He shook his head to escape from being tempted further.

Regaining his thoughts together as a hunter, he glared at the girl and asked again his question.

"For obvious reasons, I was swept away from the sea. I am a civilian, not a soldier!"

She was right on pointing that out. But nevertheless, a soldier can wear civilian clothes just to lure away his thoughts from the possibility of being detected. He had to make sure she was honest about it.

"I can't guarantee you that I can accept your flimsy response. This island is secluded and not easy be seen. From all the places, why here?" He stood upright and crossed-armed on his chest. Still, the knife was visibly seen to her. The threat was still there.

The girl gruffly snorted as she also crossed her arms. The rain poured upon her head. Its coldness began to make her shiver, not because of his beastly treatment. "I don't care whether you believe me or not. Just go and find other people to bother with your threats!"

"And why is that when no one else is here but you and me?!" He solemnly spat.

"I don't know. That is your problem, not mine!" Then she turned her back to him. She began searching for another place to go….or maybe to hide from him. The poor girl was cursing aloud.

The girl had her own feistiness. This was getting more interesting. He liked her spirit though he preferred not having them to his women……maybe….

Thinking about Lacus, about her being all womanly gave Athrun things to ponder about. Both of them are composed and demure. That is what they get from being breed to be of the upper class, as of noblemen. Both of them are right for each other. Nothing to be seen as a conflict, or so both of them had wrongly assessed. That is when the problem starts. Boredom will knock on their marriage life. No spice, that is.

If Lacus could have the same temperament as with this woman….maybe things will be a lot different….

What was he thinking???!!!! Hell!!!!

"Hey you! Where are you going?" Athrun had finally regained his thoughts again. He called after her without leaving his spot.

She was walking away from the coconut tree, away from him. It was her chance to flee from a crazed Zaft soldier. Too bad, the young man got great handsome looks and a scent of lavender. Funny. A man had a scent of a woman? Perhaps he had been sleeping with a woman on this secluded island. But that had to be left unchecked because he had already confirmed her that they are the only ones living on this place. If not so….then he is a gay? Not likely! With so much effort to control her body to escape, he got a strong, manly grip. And he had also touched and cupped her left breast which is still tingling from his after harass. As if it had liked the abrupt attack…as if her body like being harassed by his strong arms and hands…..

"Shut up!" She berated herself, still walking away. She was now moving fast. Her walk began to switch into a running stage. But all was to no avail. The young man caught up with her.

Athrun took her arm and made her turned around. Feisty as she was, the girl punched him to his face but was immediately evaded. That action had made them both lost their balance – as she was laid on the beach floor and him being on top on her and between her legs.

And hell broke loose. The girl shrieked again and struggled with all her might. Still, she was fighting with a man, who is basically much stronger than her. And then add the fact that he was also a Coordinator, making it a double slap for her being helplessness.

"Get off me, you oaf! Pervert!"

Athrun had no idea what had just happened. But what was more important was that he had finally secured the girl, for him to be taken as a prisoner. He will take no chances for him to be wisely cracked by this girl who seemed to be still pursuing that she was all innocent. She should be thankful that he had no taste for bloodshed. When the time comes….

"I will not hurt you." Athrun assured.

"Oh yeah! I can see what you are doing right now. Raping me!" The girl strongly accused. She also glared at him. "Get off me!!!"

"What the?" Athrun was shocked upon the girl's horrid accusation. He is a soldier, not a rapist! For Christ sake!

The young, confused man was assessing his position with her now. Slowly, he was seeing what she was accusing him off. He was between her legs, her blouse was somehow hiked up just below her delicious endowments, one of her sleeves where pulled down to her elbow now exposing her rounding breast to his view. His eyes momentarily stopped to the said area, lingering a little while. Shame on him for acting like a boorish animal wanting to mate! Or so similar to that.

Athrun abruptly stood up and help the young lady back into her feet.

"I'm sorry." Turning his back into her so that she could arrange herself nice again, he apologized even though he hadn't intentionally put them into that kind of crazy position. "It was all of a sudden. The moves…"

"Leave me alone! I am planning to get out of this island and see you no more."

Thank goodness Athrun got back to his subtle attitude. "That would be a problem, you see."

The girl glared at him some more. Her heart's beat was racing, that is for sure. "What do you mean? I already said to you that I am no soldier. I was just washed away from my speed boat by the strong storm! Do you see any guns with me?"

"I can never guarantee that…"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't care whether you want a guarantee or not. I don't have any problems with my father guaranteeing for my actions. But you?! You seem to think so highly of yourself!" She strongly pursued. "I am leaving." She then marched off to the other side of the island.

Athrun was beginning to get amused to the irritated girl. "For a Natural, you are very thick-headed."

"Thank you for the complement, lord almighty!" She retorted back as she continued marching off.

"And may I asked, how will you leave this island?" Athrun had a lopsided smile now.

That had stopped the girl from walking away.

"This is a secluded island, Miss Don't-Touch-Me-Or-Else. It will be a matter of days before your people will able to find you. There are countless of radio jammers activated right now at the sea which will make it another problem to bear."

She turned around and looked him at the eye, estimating him whether he is telling the truth or not. He seemed to be honest with what he had said. Drats!

"And how about you? How will you leave this island?"

"Oh. I have my Mobile Suit to use. Only I can use it." He mocked her at it.

"Oh?" She was beginning to smile deviously. "Well, I don't think so."

"Ha! More is the pity. Do you think I will allow you to take my Mobile Suit? More is the reason why I should take you as my prisoner." Athrun came to her side and looked down on her. The rain suddenly stopped. "No one takes away my Justice from me. I will have to kill you if necessary."

The threat was obviously there. She was beginning to see the other side of this young, handsome man – the darker side of him.

She was stunned for a moment. He was so near, almost invading her personal space.

"What is your name?" Athrun broke the awkward silence.

"Why should I give you my name?" The girl asked, doubting his intentions – again.

"What would you want me to call you? You would like to be called a Spoiled brat?"

"In your face!" She scoffed.

Athrun waited for her to answer his simple question.

It was seen in the girl's eyes that she was beginning to surrender. Then it was good.

"Cagalli," she softly mumbled.

"What?" Athrun honestly didn't hear her.

"I said my name is Cagalli, you deaf!"

Athrun smiled. "Nice knowing you, Cagali. But under this strange circumstance, I have to detain you a little while until I am sure everything is alright."

"What?" Cagalli was shocked. "You still don't believe me?"

"We are at war, young mistress. But don't worry. I won't hurt you." He assured her.

"Yeah right," she mumbled.

"Unless you do something stupid," Then his eyes began to change. He was serious about this one, of betraying him on that back. "I am a good man, Cagalli. I will be to you if you only follow my orders. Perhaps I could help you get back to your own people."

Cagalli had to believe in what he was saying. She had to. The man's cobalt blue eyes told her so too, as if they were persuading her to back down her guard against him.

Accepting her fate to be his prisoner for a while had been a great blow for her strong ego. What else could she do? "Ok," She just nodded. She just wished that he will honor his promise…..that promise.


	2. Settling The Differences

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Gundam Seed. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Settling the Differences**

In a matter of minutes, the sun had resigned for its duty again giving the moon its turn to shroud the sky with its borrowed light. Athrun loved to spend his idle time watching the natural phenomenon. His admiration to its wonder, the Natural's planet, continued to be unshaken. None of these happened to his home base in space. Well, technically, there's day and night, sea and air, mountains and sky yet there seemed to be missing – the spirit within. Nothing more natural as these he was experiencing with this planet's wonders. This made him sad though, he loved everything here, yet he is one of the contributors of its major destruction. With the help of his priced Mobile Suit, much worse will be done. No doubt about it.

The fresh sent of after rain still lingered to the surrounding. The waves of the sea were calmer than before. The breeze of the coming night advanced its moves, giving the island a soothing relief. These should not be taken for granted, Athrun thought. The addicting smell of peace was rare at this brutal, destructive age.

War. No matter what, he had to get back and do his mission. We are at war, he berated himself. It is simple as that. Stop cherishing these all. In the end, he will be the one on misery, the loser of the game.

The sun had already hidden most of its view from his area. Only the red rays of the sun were reaching the farthest corner of the violet sky. The clouds began to disappear as one by one the stars started to shine their own bright.

Then the cloak of darkness came to settle with the moon and the stars, along with his every cottage's light, only its guiding lights. Night had finally set-in; a view very similar to where he usually belongs.

Even though the sun disappeared from the horizon, Athrun cared not to move from his spot. He was still sitting by the ledge of his cottage's window, near his improvised bamboo bed. His admiration to the calm atmosphere had taken his attendance from the evening chores.

It was only reminded when someone, not very far from his position, broke the serenity of his pondering.

"Don't you have any idea what time it is? Don't you have any stomach to fill in? My goodness, I know you're a Coordinator who has better tolerance to this basic need but at least show some compassion to others who can't." She sighed afterwards. Cagalli was getting tired of being treated as one of the lifeless furniture. As if she didn't exist; as if she was not there. Though the rope wasn't tied so tight, she could still feel the sore for her young skin. Small marks of bruises could be seen as the evidence.

Instead of being irritated and annoyed, Athrun continued lavishing the cool misty night for a little more. The girl was right about one thing – Coordinators can tolerate hunger more than the Naturals. It wasn't his fault for having such an advantage. All he wished was for a little more time, a few moments of lingering, and then he would gladly prepare her meal for tonight.

Thanks to her whining, he began to notice her existence, her slender body, her young pink lips, her big red shimmering eyes, her perfect breasts…drats. This got to stop. Now.

"Trying to ignore me again, eh?" Cagalli scoffed. She shook her tied wrists that were attached to the center column of the hut. "Having more fun tormenting me, aren't you?" Then she mumbled, "Enjoy it while it still last, Coordinator. When I happen to escape here, I'll personally hunt you down and beat you up."

Tied up and continued being ignored fueled more of her anger. Cagalli was at the center of the room, wrists tied up to the king post. She was sitting at the floor, with eyes glaring at him. He had promised not to hurt her in any manner. She believed him. What a fool she had been on giving him that trust.

She didn't deserve to be treated like this even though she was a prisoner. Ah. He had an excuse why. Like what he had said before, he doesn't trust her. This is war. Doubts play major parts in this game.

"Hello?" She called out again and stood up. "Let me give you a good suggestion that will surely help our dilemma, particularly mine! Why don't you untie me and let me do the cooking? At least, it will lessen my nagging and whining to you."

Athrun looked amused. "And give you a chance to escape?" He checked the time from his watch and stared out to the window. "The answer is no."

Cagalli cursed upon him but it wasn't loud enough to be heard. She began frowning. Her irritation to this narrow-minded coordinator grew worse. First she was man-handled, then was sexually harassed then taken as a prisoner, then left to suffer hunger. What is his problem anyway, she asked herself. She had done nothing to threaten his life, even if he's a Coordinator.

She had been trying to escape from the effects of the war for a while. Being the daughter of the Chief of Neutral Forces, Cagalli had seen so many senseless deaths and continuous suffering around her. By helping them to heal the wounds and repair their damages, she might ease the pain caused by each rivals. Look where her concern got herself now. She's lost and unjustly treated by this obnoxious young, handsome captain.

But still, she didn't regret. Only angry to the young captain who held her captive because of some non-sense that she's a threat.

Handsome captain? Where did that come from?

Athrun made it sure that he will be able to guard her without much viewing maintenance by placing her there. He also wanted her to have enough warmth coming from the radiating heat of the hearth's fire. For now, he didn't have a choice but to tie her up until he received any confirmation from the Zaft mainframe about the missing survivors of the Speed boat that this girl was talking about. If the report verifies her claim, only then will he be at her service.

Actually, he wasn't afraid of her. In fact, somehow, he liked her – her spirit. Yet there was a wall that hindered his heart to open up. The reason of being a soldier wasn't the only one. There had been more and deeper reasons behind it. For now, he didn't want to share.

It wasn't over for Cagalli to convince him, or better yet annoy him. "Am I such a great threat to you that is why you have to keep me tied up in here? I have no where to go. We are on an island. Even I don't know what sector of Indian Ocean I'm in. A girl, born a Natural, who had no weapon to use against with, is such a big deal to handle to the likes of you. How enlightening?!"

She still went for another blow. "You are not afraid of me, aren't you?"

Athrun slipped from the window sill and leaned against it. He was now looking directly to the eyes of his taunting, beautiful captive. "For a person who hungers and whines, you talk so much. I bet most of your suitors didn't like that side of your personality. Since when was the last time you had a pleasant conversation with someone? With such gorgeous looks, I hope you didn't scare them all." He inwardly smiled. "Ah. But then again I might be mistaken. It's the personality that counts, right?"

"My personal relationships are not the issue here, but your unjust treatment of me is, so don't you try changing the subject." Cagalli angrily spat, her cheeks began to redden.

"You promised not to hurt me…" she feebly mumbled.

The young captain remembered that. Patience was all he wanted from her.

As he continued to stare upon her, he saw her blush. He liked that. Somehow, he liked teasing her. How long since he had this happy feeling with just a simple conversation? He had been busy killing in the battle, having no time to ponder things up, more of about simple issues like smiling and laughing. The war somehow took his capability to smile. But with this girl named Cagalli, it was like a mere effort to produce one.

"I think you are right. I shouldn't be harsh to you especially when I promised not to hurt you. At least let me alleviate some of your discomfort." With languid movement, he went near his bed for his back pack. He took a small plastic pouch containing bread and cookies. He also searched for his water canister.

The girl wasn't speaking. She watched him, somehow grateful that finally he had listened to her pleas. It will be a matter of time for him to set her free.

"Here," Athrun offered, extending his hands towards the hunger girl's delicious lips. "Eat."

Cagalli looked at him and said, "Thank you but it will be a lot better for me to eat them if I have my hands to use."

Athrun gave her a long stare and then smiled. "Not now, my dear. I'll feed you."

Feed me? How?

"I don't think this is a good idea – " Cagalli tried to reason out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, anyway. No more buts, Cagalli. If I am sure everything is alright, you will be free from these ropes." Athrun coldly reprimanded.

Cagalli briskly turned her head away from his offering hand, his touch. Somehow, the nearness of his manly presence had affected her quite so. She couldn't stop from blushing. She had never before been reprimanded and humiliated this way by a man. This was all new to her, even the crazy beat of her heart. She wasn't nervous, that's for sure. But why with the fast beat?

She had tested his patience too far. But instead of getting angry, he gently took the girl's attention by touching her chin and leading her face back to his gaze. He lifted it towards him and whispered some gentle plea, "Have patience, my dear. I have no intention for both of us to be in this position. Have faith on me. Now, eat."

Cagalli was a bit stunned to what he just said. She never expected him to be so gentle yet fierce. "I will not escape. I promise you that. Please…" she begged, her eyes began to show signs of tears. "I….I just hate being tied…..I'm afraid of…"

Athrun was compelled by the emotions shown by the girl. He wasn't supposed to be this caring. He wasn't supposed to be close to her. A tear broke out from one of her misty eyes. She tried to wipe it away by bringing one of her shoulders to her eyes but Athrun's hand was fast enough to oblige the thought. He gently whisked away the remnants of the tear using his thumb. Cagalli looked at him, stunned again by his sudden, unexpected care. She didn't like this even though half of her heart lied.

She couldn't understand the havoc she was having in her heart right now. Why must she feel this chaos upon having this intimacy with a man like him, much so to a Coordinator?

Athrun silently cursed. Why must she suffer because of his doubts to Naturals? He could easily hold her back when she tried stupid attempts of attack and escape. Why must she endure this all? Was he enjoying torturing her? No. It wasn't like that. Maybe there was something else. As if….as if he didn't want her to leave….no….that wasn't the reason, or is it?

"I'm sorry for being brutal even though I had promised not to hurt you. It's just that – " His explanation was interrupted when a noisy, continuous beep was heard. It came from the outside, to his Mobile Suit to be exact. He immediately went there to check upon the computer report stats. After leaving her for 5 minutes, Athrun was back with a smile on his face.

"You are going back, aren't you? Take me with you, please. I want to go home." Cagalli pleaded. "You said you will help me to get back a while ago."

"Sorry to tell you, I am not going back – as of yet." Athrun flatly replied.

Cagalli deeply sighed, seemingly defeated but still hoping. "Why with a happy face, jerk?"

"I have a name, Cagalli." Athrun took his knife and bent down towards Cagalli. "And you? Why with a sad face, Cagalli?"

She instinctively pulled away, evading his touch. She was now looking at his sharp knife. She stood up from her position at the floor. "What the?"

Athrun cut the rope from the king post in no time. Cagalli instantly took her hands away and massages its sore parts. While rubbing and shaking her wrists, she had stepped backwards four times.

"I won't hurt you, Cagalli." As soon as the deed was done, he sheathed back the knife to its rightful place. It was in his safety strap belt which was still attached to his fine hips. He watched her as she continued to remedy the sores by patting them.

"You already did," Cagalli coldly replied.

"I said I am sorry." Athrun deeply apologized but she ignored it. "The report said that 7 lives were missing upon the Speed boat's untimely demise due to the destructive force of the storm. 6 had already been retrieved and safely transported back to the country of Morocco which means only one has yet to be found."

"Me." She answered.

"Yes." He agreed.

They were standing near the middle of the cottage. Their eyes were somehow momentarily attached to each other as if none of them wanting to retreat from the invisible hold. There was a crack from the fire that had broken the magic. Athrun made the first move to withdraw.

"Don't worry. By tomorrow, I might be able to send a message about you being swept to this island." He assured her.

"Why tomorrow? Why don't you do it now?" Cagalli insisted. She was getting worried as the time they shared grew longer. As far as she knew, she wanted more distance from him. These feelings of tingling were giving havoc again every time he looked at her with those strange good –looking, green eyes. Yes. There were green eyes. She had mistaken on judging its colors to blue ones in the first encounter they had at the beach front.

She loved it better. It made him sexier. What the heck?!

Athrun was somehow taken aback by her plea for some reasons, again, he didn't know why. "As I said it before, tonight the radio jammers were active. None will get through."

"How did you manage to get that report when there are radio jammers active around?" Cagalli couldn't just help to stop. She felt she had finally entrapped him.

For Athrun, he knew her game. "For now, the computer could only search for signals and information collected from the Zaft's mainframe, not the other way around. For your information, not only do the radio jammers deflect the signals being sent from the airwaves but it can also detect the positioning of the enemies within its territorial radial scan. Once I gave them some distress signals, God knows what will happen to us. The enemies might reach us and the war will start in no time. Don't you know anything about technical warfare, its offense and defense? Ah. You are a civilian. Why did I ever ask that? Silly me. You won't be harmed, I think, since this is the world of the Naturals. While on my case, I still love my head being attach to my neck." Athrun explained as he took his seat back to the window sill. He wasn't angry, just exhausted from all of her questioning and doubts.

"Are you mocking me?" Cagalli inquired. She felt offended in someway.

"No dear. Who gave you that thought?!" Athrun sarcastically supplied.

So much for being momentarily enamored from a gentleman turned obnoxious young brat again.

She glared at him. She even wished to strangle him by her own angry hands.

"Why don't you eat the bread and cookies for now? I know you are hungry. Save your strength." Athrun said as he savored the freshness of sea air.

"That I will," Cagalli immediately took the small pouch and ate them ravenously. "You want some?" At least, she had the decency to offer his very own food.

Athrun glanced at her and genuinely smiled. "No. You need it more than I do. Please do."

She hated it when he becomes so sweet and gentle. She also hated seeing those boyish smiles that somehow melt her heart for no known reasons. Being captivated by his charms – both good and bad side of his – had arrested her for a while. Why does she hate this man and at the same time likes him also? This was all very confusing.

"Suit yourself," she only replied and turned her body the other way. Praying for an escape will take some time now. Better not think more about it. The young captain had promised her that maybe tomorrow they could send his home base a report of her being found. This will be a every long night, she soberly said. She was facing the hearth now, still profusely blushing from the indecent thoughts she had for him. Indecent? How come?

* * *

Several hours had already passed since they had talked to each other. She admitted that somehow she longed to have a quiet conversation with him. It had been so long since she too had this momentarily rest from the pillages caused by war. Somehow, she was starting to see what this young Coordinator soldier was lingering about. Peace. 

She was lying near the hearth. Though the fire was there to give comfort, she was still chilling due to the night's breeze. Then she heard the rain started to fall again. It was another factor to make her suffering more unbearable.

Athrun closed the window by sliding the edge covers from each of its sides. For the meantime, he had to because the night began to grow chiller. He had already felt the chill but still could withstand it. He suddenly had worried for the Natural girl. The flames from the hearth were fading. It needed a new batch of fuel to continue. He immediately remedied that. Thank God for being prepared!

Upon finishing his task, the young captain saw Cagalli curled up into a ball, with no blanket to cover her from chillness. Poor girl. At least, she should have asked him his blanket so that she might not suffer from this cold dilemma. Or better yet, let her share his part of the bamboo bed. That would be a nice idea. But the girl had her pride. She won't ask anything more from him but of being brought back to her people.

He was kneeling near at her back, one knee at the floor for balance. "Cagalli," Athrun called her name softly, hoping that she might wake up without any anger or irritation.

Cagalli was suppose to answer him back, making him known that she was still awake. But she was too tired from fighting the coldness. She instinctively curled more, hugging her knees towards her chest. She didn't want anything from him now. She would like to take her words back from wishing him to notice her and have some quiet chat. Maybe if he was afar, but this was another issue. Nervous and tension reigned inside of her just by knowing him so near. He had somehow innocently invaded her personal space.

"Cagalli," he called out once again. "I mean no harm on this." Without waiting for a response, he instantly cupped her lithe, curbed form from the cold floor, lifting her up to bring her to his bamboo bed. _**TO HIS BED!**_

Upon being laid on his bed, Cagalli abruptly argued and was seemingly leaving out of the bed to the other side, away from him but was stopped by Athrun. "You need to get some comfortable sleep, Cagalli."

"Here? Sleep with you?" Cagalli's voice was stuttering. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's cold and you might catch a fever or cold by going back in there." He countered.

"I won't." She insisted. "Just gave me the blanket and I will be alright." She didn't wait for his reply. She abruptly took the blanket and placed herself back to where she belonged.

Athrun raised a brow. "I have no time arguing with your silly tantrums. For your information, my intentions are noble, unlike you."

Cagalli blushed again. She seemed to be guilty about it.

"If you want to sleep there, then fine." That was his last reply.

Then he lied upon the bamboo bed, hugging his pillow to get some decent sleep.

The wind went wilder and the rain poured harsher. The walls of the cottage were seemingly swaying against its foe – the storm wind. The fire at the hearth was about to extinguished. No more logs to be put to continue its worth. Cagalli was still lying on the floor staring at the last dancing flames. The blanket didn't help much. She was still shivering from the chill of the air. Now that it had gotten worse, it will be impossible for her to continue to endure…unless….

His Zaft uniform had helped oozing away the old chill of the storm tonight. No need for him to use the blanket. The Natural, stubborn girl needed it more than he does. He had to be patient with her. He had to understand her silliness and nagging for now. Just to survive this night, he had to.

The fire at the hearth faded finally. There were no other logs to supply fuel for heat. Darkness settled inside the cottage.

Upon pondering with his thoughts while he waited for himself to sleep, Athrun suddenly felt someone shared at his bed. His pillow still rested below his head. His other left arm placed above his forehead. In seconds, he had felt a soft body pressuring against his. The blanket covered him, and also his unexpected companion. Cagalli must have learned her lesson well this time.

"Don't you go laughing at me, soldier. I'm against it but to survive this, we both need our body heat mingled together." Cagalli tried to speak as normal as she could. Holding him this close made her heart fluttered so much. "It's so cold."

Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe also what great warmth upon hearing those words, enticing him to share his body warmth to her.

"If you only listened to me from the start…."

"I know. This isn't the time for reprimanding me. Just…."

"What?"

"Hold me…..Hold me tight…." Cagalli whispered. For Athrun, it was damn erotic to hear her voice, pleading for his full attention and warmth. She wanted his warmth. She wanted him to share this moment of truce.

"Ok. Cagalli." Then he gladly obliged her request. With full care, he gathered her into his arms and held her tight just to give her his warmth. Cagalli's head rested at his chest. Both of their arms were at each other's body domain. His legs entwined to hers, rubbing his to her most of time to produce heat…or something else for that matter.

God! He never knew this would be so good. He realized that he loved touching her now…..even smell her sweet, ocean scent. It was so strange of him to do so.

Cagalli also loved smelling his manly scent though it had mixed up with lavender odor. Just smelling him made her fear about the storm subsided. She thanked him for being a gentleman for this time around. "Thank you….." she weakly mumbled.

"Call me Athrun." He whispered, just above her blond head.

"Thank you, Athrun." Cagalli feebly spoke. He had felt her shiver again which made him embraced her more.

"Cagalli," he called her.

She mumbled and yet still shivering.

"There is another way for you to get warm, you know."

"What? How?" She was a bit disoriented.

Slowly, he lifted her chin with his thumb and bent his head. "This," he unremorsefully kissed her.

* * *

**a/n**: thanks for the reviews. it helped alot. Indeed. it is so hard to think for the next lines. I have been experiencing writer's block lately. damn...any mistakes and wrong grammer, i beg you to be considerable. been busy, busy, busy...enjoy! 

hmmm...smelling for something hotter, eh? we shall see.


	3. Into the World of MakeBelieve

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Gundam Seed. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** Ahoy my friendly reviewers! Need to tell you that this chapter is...kinda...lemony.

And again, excuse my wrong grammar if you find one. Just enjoy reading. Thank you for being considerate.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Into the World of Make-Believe**

The moment Athrun's lips touched Cagalli's soft ones, everything seemed to still. The outside world suddenly didn't exist. In his realm, it seemed that only her and their kiss that mattered. He acted on impulse but he didn't care. Kissing a total stranger, a beautiful, fiery woman, gave him quite a thrill. He wasn't known to be a seducer of innocent but this time, it seemed so right. It seemed fate had played on them this time around, to be together for no known reasons.

Truth to be told, it wasn't long since he had women to satisfy his lust back in his Sahara base. Rutting with a lusty woman had never been a problem. Every week, he and his comrades were busy on that 'part' of their social lives. Yzak Joule– the neurotic and chick repellant of his team, on the other hand, often times reprimanded them for being so perverted and lustful. Athrun laughed. For him, it seemed that his frantic friend needed some rutting of his own. It wasn't his fault for being blessed with such great attraction to women. They approach him then he only simple obliges. Athrun didn't care as long as he was very careful and responsible to every act he made. He wasn't some untried boy who didn't know what will be the complications and how to have safe sex. It wasn't his fault that he got the blessed charms, right moves and good looks women lusted for. He was born to be a rake – a rake with a heart.

Even though he was proclaimed rake, he never played his women's heart. It was them who choose to play fire with him. He never pursued them. They just come and make some 'conquering'. And out they go, satisfied and dreamy as always.

Before everything else, he always made sure his women knew about his situation – him being engaged to a famous pop star named Lacus Clyne. Offering himself more than what he can only give wasn't possible. Many women were disappointed, many foolish hearts were broken. But what can they do? The only chance to have him was becoming his lover, until his bachelorhood becomes a thing of a past.

This was all new to him. He never initiated the first move to pleasure a woman to the world of sex. Never did he ever felt so much passion as this, even woo Lacus at this very desperate mode. He had kissed his fiancée countless times whenever they were together – alone or not - yet nothing as fiery as this. His emotions were swirling.

Why? Why had he been so instantly enamored of her? He had only just known her today, not even almost a day in fact. He even didn't like her brash persona, her tomboyish attitude, yet with her, he was willing to tolerate. Strange. For him, it seemed that makes her unique in his eyes. Brazen, naïve sometimes, funny and beautiful…. Those made him caught his attention. Indeed, this scared him a bit yet he liked the swirling emotions.

God! He loved kissing this beautiful stranger. He even liked her fresh, nature scent. Her odor made him crave for more, almost devouring her with his expert kisses and nipping, but he wasn't about to rampage her innocence because of that hunger.

This was her first kiss, he deeply assured. He didn't know why he wanted it to be extra special – him being her very first. That made him smile.

As he was enjoying every taste he savored from her sweet lips, he hadn't expected Cagalli's sudden withdraw. She even pushed his chest away from her then grabbed his uniform's collar, twice shaking him up.

"Why did you do that?" Cagalli shrieked, demanding for an answer. Lightning stroke twice which gave Athrun a moment opportunity to see her face reaction. She was mad, indeed, yet had some traces of enjoyment and blush. "That….that….that was my…..you have no right to - "

She also bit her lips.

Athrun smiled. He seemed to enjoy her hysteria. "Did I make you warm, Cagalli?" The young man inquired, instantly interrupting her speech.

"What?! Should you be asking that?" Cagalli retorted.

"Why don't you just answer the question?"

She snorted. Athrun patiently waited for her answer. Few seconds later, Cagalli subsided. "Well….kind of…." she feebly admitted. She was confused. Heck! She also wasn't supposed to answer that stupid question.

"Well then. That is all that matters, Cagalli." With his winsome smile, he declared. He touched her flaming cheek with the back of his fingers. "Yes, indeed. I already made you warm."

Cagalli couldn't speak straight. She told herself to get angry at him. She berated herself for being a weakling, for allowing him to take his liberties on her. This young man is a stranger no matter what the circumstances yet she was allowing him to treat her this way. She should be shouting or chastising him but she couldn't. Cagalli was out of words. She was very arrested by his smooth words.

"That…that….that was my…"

"Your first kiss, I'm sure." Athrun finally supplied.

"What?" The girl was startled. Even in the dark, Athrun knew she was frowning and blushing.

"It wasn't hard to know, you know. It was like…. I was kissing a child." He explained. He didn't mean to boast his expertise but he had to make a comment about her being new to this kissing.

"Ha! Really?" That made her angry and humiliated. A naughty thought entered her mind. "So, you've been kissing babies and toddlers, I see." Then she laughed deviously. "My, oh, my….what a desperate pervert you are."

"You know what I am saying, Cagalli. Kissing you is like I'm kissing an innocent virgin." It was Athrun's turn to chuckle. It wasn't his nature to tease his women, or even the people around him. But to her, he's quite enjoying the word sparring. "I bet I am also right to that category, Cagalli." He leaned closer to whisper, taking away her clutched fists on his collar. "You being a virgin."

He kissed both of her knuckles. She instinctively removed her hands from his. Cagalli was quite sure the young man loves tormenting her. She didn't like being teased or laughed at. Who wouldn't be?

That gave her more blushes to hide. Thank God it was dark. This intimacy talk made her grew warmer….hotter….It was working, indeed. But she didn't like the fact of her being inexperienced as the topic of their discussion.

Athrun sensed her embarrassment. But that didn't stop him from saying, "You don't have to answer. I know."

"Bastard! Pervert!" All she had said just to get back. She was about to move out from the bed but she was ceased by the man who captured her wild heart. Grabbing her small waist, he pulled her back towards his body then hugged her. His lips were very near her left ear. His breath made it harder to resist him.

He was spooning her – her back at his chest. His chin was just above her blond head.

"Are you mad at me?" Athrun asked. "If you are, I'm sorry for saying it out loud."

"Apologizing again, eh? Don't you ever get tired of saying those words? Drats! First you unjustly treated me as a deadly convict, and then you stole my precious first kiss, now you are humiliating me for being a virgin. So what if I am a virgin?! It is my choice, my precious gift to my…" She angrily spat.

"I know, I know….I'm a fool. I should have considered your feelings first. I am not used to this, you know. When it comes to you…" Athrun was about to say that when it comes to her, he tries very hard to control his lust, his over whelming feelings on having her this very minute. But he didn't.

"What?"

He sighed. "Nothing." Athrun didn't gamble to share his new profound feelings.

Then there was silence. The storm continued to rage outside. Athrun embraced Cagalli to her waist and entwined his legs to hers. He leaned his forehead against her nape. As he held her tight, her shirt was pushed higher. They didn't seem to notice the effect of their constant moving and shifting. Athrun heard her groan as he gradually brushed his left leg to hers. He began to think that she loved being cuddled like this. He too liked this very much. But he mustn't think anything about this further. He didn't want her to get scared when his "nether friend" gave its full attention.

Cagalli couldn't seem to sleep. She should be! Having this intimacy with a total stranger is really outrageous yet exciting. She suddenly thought of the kiss they shared a while ago. The very first kiss she had received from a young man. She musingly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. The sense of tingling was still there. She finally realized and admitted that she really like what he done to her a while ago. His sudden kiss made her feel warm…hot to be exact.

So this is the feeling of having been kissed, Cagalli mused. Sleepless and dreamy. Asking for another kiss is out of the question. But she wanted it, even for one last time. But she wasn't a fool to try begging him.

The more she hid it, the more it wanted to get out. But how could she make him kiss her again? Ah! Why not try seducing him instead?!

A virgin on the move to seduce her prey. Why not, Cagalli asked. Two could play a game.

"It was….wonderful." she weakly mumbled then groaned.

"What?" Athrun huskily asked. "You're saying?"

"Your kiss….It's wonderful." Then she moved her hips towards him.

Athrun gradually smiled. He instinctively reciprocated her erotic move by hugging her even more. She could feel his gratitude….even his…. "I'm glad to hear that."

There had been a couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"It seems like you are an expert to this." The fingers of her left hand started to brush the surface of his arms and hands. Athrun felt it instantly, jolting his senses. "How many women have you already been kissed?"

"I don't have to answer that." Then he cleared his throat.

She chuckled. "What's with the sudden shyness? Since you said that I kissed so lamely, well that means you are an expert to this." She turned to her back. She was now facing him. Her lips were almost touching his throat.

Her breath was making him crazy. As she spoke near to his throat, it gave the good shrill, his body hair to that area almost stood up. He tried to control himself.

"It's….wonderful. I like it. I was startled. You didn't give me the chance to know about your intention." Cagalli whispered. "Will you…."

Athrun instantly kissed her. It was long and seductive. His other hand started to touch and caress her cheek. Cagalli was surprised but not that much as before.

The young captain knew about her ploy. He wasn't that dumb to not to see the signs, her invitation. He had gone to numerous liaisons. This one was so simple to detect.

She was after for another kiss…perhaps more than that. If that's the case, Athrun was willing to give more. He will open the vixen to the world of lust. That would be fun.

After the intense kiss, he pulled his lips. "I might…."

"What?" she breathlessly asked.

"If you want, I could teach you more about kissing." _And others sweet knotting…._

Cagalli hesitated to answer. Suddenly, she was afraid to take his offer. Her seduction had backfired at her. This was all new to her. She was supposed to ask for a kiss but deep inside she wanted more of it. This young captain had awakened something inside of her – her sensuality about…..But she was afraid, indeed.

"But it might lead to another phase, you know," She blushed again. She hid her face under his chin "I don't want to loose my…"

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen. As long as I wear my uniform," Then he kissed her nose.

There had been a few moments before she almost agreed. She chuckled. "Sure thing. Why do I have this notion that I have to doubt what you are promising?"

His laugh was deep and throaty. She liked hearing it. "You're forgetting that I am the expert on this. I am the teacher and you are my slave."

"Slave?" That had alarmed Cagalli raising one of her eyebrows.

He grinned. "I'm joking. What I meant was that I am your teacher and you are my student." Then he looked at her even though he couldn't see her due to darkness. "Time for you to learn about your 'other' craves…your sensuality. It will be an honor on teaching you that."

"Have you been telling that to all of your women, Athrun?" She innocently inquired.

Athrun didn't answer._No, Cagalli. **Only to you**_

"It worked, you know." She simply replied.

God! She was making it hard for him to stay under control. He was wishing for her to stop coaxing him innocently or he might not guarantee her safety from performing his carnal desires to satisfy a woman's lust. In her case, her curiosity.

Athrun shifted himself above her. It was time to get the game started. One of his legs was between her, pinning her not to move much. Then both of his elbows supported him. He bent his head and whispered near to her luscious lips, "To make this more enjoyable, I would like you to imagine everything I am about to say. We will make love…"

"What? I thought you will not take my…"

"Trust me. I won't take anything from you but your complete cooperation and desires." He seriously assured.

Athrun kissed her again. "And all I am asking is for you not to speak while I talk. You will only listen. I won't stop you to react by moving for I am expecting your body to do so." He caressed her warm cheek. "I will make love to you….using only my words and…."

* * *

"Cagalli, imagine that we are lovers living alone in a secluded island." He moved his lips closer to her ear, whispering those words. 

"Both of us will pretend as those lovers…."

She did what he wanted her to do. It wasn't so hard to imagine since their current setting was kind of similar to his. The only thing that was different was that they were not lovers to begin with. They were only trying to have some fun, a new way to warm-up themselves and waste their precious time.

"This will be our last night together. Tomorrow, I will have to leave and the possibility of not seeing each other again is enormous. Only to this night we will be able to express our love to each other. We said to ourselves that saying good-bye outright will only hurt our down feelings. By making love, we could only mend our broken hearts." He took her left hand and held it above their heads.

Athrun moved his other hand, caressing her slim abdomen up to her rounding twins. Cagalli abruptly clutched the pillow below her head with her free hand. He lowered his head to her left ear and whispered, "You will give everything to your lover, which is me for that matter. You will not hesitate this time because you are thinking that the greatest memory you could only give to me is finally freeing yourself from the boundaries of proper social norm. You will deny the odds by having sex without the blessing of marriage. Yes, it is improper and immoral. But loving me is all that matters to you right now, so as I am to you. Even though I am just your lover, I had wished that if I could only turn back the time, I would have had married you. But circumstances and fate had been cruel to us. And thinking about tomorrow had strengthened our claim how cruel it might be."

He kissed her again as his hand began bolder. Twitching her nipple made her groaned. One of her knee bended instinctively.

"Imagine I am taking your clothes off. You are panting due to excitement. Smelling your anticipation had intensified my lust for you. I want to devour you this instant yet I want it so special between us, particularly because this is your first time to receive the gift of carnal pleasures." Going below, he nipped her nipple. Her shirt didn't matter to him as long as he preformed his task on arousing her breast and her.

Cagalli squirmed from the intensity of Athrun's tongue and lips playing with her nipple. She was breathing hoarsely. She was shaking her head from sideways to sideways.

It was getting hotter and hotter. As Athrun whispered those indecent and erotic words, the acting became more real. He was loving her with his expert hands and tongue, teaching her to wail like a woman in heat. She began to feel the sticky liquid straining inside her underwear. Is this normal, she asked. She wanted to be free of it, free from these clothes but….

"I love seeing you squirm below me. I will die a happy man remembering my love enjoying every bit of my gift. It is only I can give you this pleasure. You are mine; no other man can replace me to your heart even if we go to our separate ways. I won't allow it. Even in death…."

Was this for real? Athrun was saying those words, for God sake! It seemed so real, Cagalli mused. As if he was really doing this, speaking with his heart to her….If only…

It was getting hotter and hotter…..she could no longer feel the chill of the storm breeze and night. Athrun had taken it all away by seducing her to release her very own lust. As if the character in their make-believe no longer existed. She was now imagining her and Athrun having sex in the middle of one stormy night to some unknown regions of Indian Ocean.

She couldn't help it. This was more real and enjoyable than pretending for those lovers he was saying.

"You own me and by that I couldn't disagree. No other woman will possess my heart for you alone had me chained to yours. Since the first time I saw you, I knew that instant that you are made for me. Every part of my body and soul is yours. You don't have to hesitate on loving me this night because I too will never."

Moments later, he unzipped her pants. Athrun took his liberty on snaking one of his hands inside her pants, into her panty. He was right. She was already milking due to the intense pressure of his seduction. He loved to taste it yet there was one thing he had to do first – introduce her and get acquainted with his naughty fingers.

"Open up for me….my sweet, fiery angel. Release your womanhood for me to caress. " Athrun pleaded as he raised her shirt at the same time. He sucked one of her breasts, loving it with full adore. "Oh….I love tasting your breast."

He was rubbing her down there, to her feminine nub. She was beginning to be frantic and overwhelmed to the mixed feelings Athrun was giving her.

"Your natural nectar flows and I can feel it. You will be trembling and I will be satisfied. Arch up, my sweet….In a matter of seconds, you will feel the hot liquid poured out from you."

He didn't need to say those words. She was trembling so much. She called out his name but was subdued by kissing her again with full worship.

"I worship thy lips….those beautiful, pink lips…." Then he opened her lips by letting his tongue entered hers. He was about to initiate the act of sex by doing it with their lips. Cagalli couldn't speak. She was enjoying every minute of his exploits. Goodness! He is an expert on making a woman cried out loud for sex. She didn't know until she herself tasted his proficiency to the art.

Then the moment of elation came, breaking Cagalli's body control. She was trembling beyond manage. Athrun continued to play havoc on her nether part by using his fingers. She arched up and groaned aloud.

"Yes, yes….you have finally reached the top of the ecstasy."

"Oh God, Athrun! What are you doing to me?!"

"Sssshhhh….." He hushed her and said, "No talking, my sweet…." He kissed her again as he continued to invade her private part with circular motion. "Love the feeling…..release more…..and I will conquer."

What was he saying, Cagalli asked. She couldn't hear him anymore due to the intense pleasure she was receiving.

He removed his hand from her drench underwear and gradually pasted her natural nectar to his own lips. He even tasted it. "So young….so innocent…."

It was damn erotic to see him like that. Then he bent towards her, letting her taste her own juices from his lips and tongue.

"Have a taste of your own desire, my sweet," Athrun breathlessly coaxed. "Tomorrow awaits for the lovers doom. We only have this night to cherish, to have and to hold."

"Oh…..my…."

"Release your true desire for me…..Cagalli…."

Their world seemed to have stopped as soon as the pretending subsided.

* * *

**A/N:** ok...from being a gentleman to an expert lover in bed. whoa...Yep. cagalli still have her virginity. in the later chapters, you will know how she...nevermind. 

I am desperately wanting him to see him like that after knowing about his doomed relationship with Cagalli in Gundam Seed Destiny. It pissed me off, really! Argh! I loved that couple to be together!

Thanks for the support, guys! Been really a good help. I made this one for 8 hours, while I still have the right mood. It take months before I go writing again. ok...for the next chap...it will take weeks, i think...coz i have to concentrate on my work this time. Thank you again, guys!


	4. Every Moment Lasts

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Gundam Seed. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally. Yep. It's been a while since I updated this one. Thanks to your reviews. It gave the boost. Gomen for the grammar. need to be back to study and work...

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Every Moment Lasts**

Spending her idle time at the beach front, Cagalli was resting beneath the shade of the coconut tree on which ironically the very same one she had used as her momentarily haven before she was captured by Athrun yesterday. The sea breeze gave her enough comfort to take away the stress and worry somehow hidden inside of her. Taking a rest from all the usual works seemed a good idea, especially at a solemn place like this. Why haven't she thought of this before? she asked to herself. She should have given herself sometime of reprieve from the devastating effects of war itself. Besides, she's only human. But being a Princess of Orb wasn't entitled to have one. Everyday had been a struggle, knowing the sad truth about her 'privilege' as a royalty; her life was getting lonelier and more dreadful. Double it when her approaching marriage to Yuna Roma Seiran still on the block to pester her thoughts.

Who would have thought that she will be marrying that buffoon for the sake of strengthening the political frame of her country? Choice was made by her very own council and also, they claimed that her deceased father had promised her for the heir of Seiran. Doubts were seen on her face. It was normal. To end it they had presented a parch document signed by Uzumi Athha, her late father, and had a seal of his Monarchy Seat.

If she could only ask her late father's advice about the authenticity, maybe there will be some light. She often asked her late father about that especially whenever she was at total lost. Giving light for her questions would not happen for the Great Uzumi Nara Athha, leader of Emirate Orb, was already dead.

_Dead…._

She had already faced the truth but some part of her heart wouldn't accept it. It had been almost two years since the tragedy happened. Reminiscing about the memories they shared together as father and daughter, also with his wisely advices about promoting peace and governing the people to the right path of salvation often hurt her. She loves her father even though….

She was just a young girl, craving for someone to share carrying her burdens. At 18, she had already taken the seat as the Representative of Orb for peace negotiations. She needed someone to be at her side. Though she got her younger brother Kira, there was still a gap needing to be filled by somebody else. Someone whom she might call her very own. Someone who is strong enough to be her guide, always at her side, and someone who will fill her heart with true love.

Someone who will probably love to hold her tight for the rest of their lives….

"Cagalli!" Athrun called her, almost shouting just to reach for her wandering attention. The young captain was at his cockpit inside the Mobile Suit, checking for the last maintenance and also sending a brief message about the last survivor, Cagalli. He was glad to have received their response about a Zaft Navy Warship that will pass by afternoon. Was he really happy about it? He didn't want to answer that.

He almost had lost himself last night which was very shameful for him being a controlled-ladies' man. Adding the word disappointment was the right term for that. Somehow, he had felt the opposite. It felt good….exhilarating. As if he was alive again.

Yes. He told himself many times since the dawn broke that he must be loosing his marbles again because of the war he had been trying to elude. Because of war? What a pathetic excuse!

Helping her to warm last night went into another level which he really hadn't planned from the very start. His hormones must have been misplaced somewhere inside his biological make-up. _Ah. Oh yes….down there…_

The drive to teach her to develop her lust had also taken him to the edge. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the time when he had to leave the bamboo bed, her being all whimpered, heated and exhausted from his 'initiation' as he went near the window; his back on her clouded view. She was on euphoria while he was on limbo. Releasing the 'ache' of his neglected nether part had to be taken care of. After the swift zip from his uniform's hastener, a sound of loud groan escaped from his lips afterwards.

She was driving him crazy, that's for sure. Cagalli had made him forget almost everything of his worries and even the pretending they were having. He even coaxed her to give in into her desires to him!

That was just a preliminary play. What if they had turned the game into more serious act? He couldn't bear the thought of maintaining his entire cool and control every time he initiates the love moves. She was indeed something else, something totally different from all the women he had. Well for her case, he 'almost' had.

He stood from his bridge, staring at the young woman below. His mind wanted to be free to the reformed lust that was building inside of him. He couldn't get enough of her especially when he still hadn't gotten her virginity. What the hell!?! This isn't about the issue of him wanting to be the first man who will teach her about the pleasures of carnal desires, he inwardly berated himself. At least, there should have been more about her, more about their new found friendship. Ha! With that, he silently laughed at himself. Last night had been enough proof that what they have was more than a brief friendship. That gave him a good set of blushes on each side of his smooth cheeks.

But all of these wondrous feelings will have to go. He will never ever see her again after her rescue and departure. He promised not to make an effort to have his soul tormented by her.

_If he could only kiss her one last time….maybe…_

He could still hear her sexual moans that made him somehow pushed his control to take her on the spot last night. But a promise is a promise. One broken pledge is enough. Athrun wouldn't like to take her priceless gift when she was at her most vulnerable. He wasn't that kind of man and never will be.

This is the honorable thing to do, Athrun reminded himself. Seducing her had to stop.

Athrun was still staring at the lovely woman when she turned her head towards his. Their gazes locked up and then again, each of them didn't want to withdraw.

The sea breeze had swept to the island. Her blond hair was brushed up, briskly caressed by the wind. It flew in all directions, creating her image as an untamed. Athrun loved the scene. It just reminded of him how wild this woman when….

Cagalli was trying to contain and protect her hair from the brash interjection of the sea breeze towards them. She also felt the wind went inside of her shirt.

"Stop looking at him, Cagalli." She weakly muttered. Thank goodness he was almost 15 meters away from her. "Don't you ever look to the eyes of that Satyr…."

Deep shades of red gradually appeared from her face. She was starting to remember all the 'hanky-panky' they did last night. She needed not to be warmed right now, for Christ sake!

Athrun liked those big, amber eyes. He even liked her fragile lips. He liked the shape of her slender body, the smoothness of her shapely thighs and the fullness of her breasts. And also, he couldn't forget the sweet taste of her moist between her….

"What? You called?" Without even knowing, Cagalli had broken the magic of his erotic reverie of her.

Athrun snapped from it. He brushed his bangs away from his forehead. It was getting hot again. Well, in his case, that is. It seemed that the sea breeze wasn't enough to cool down his lust. He even took his gaze away from her. It had to be anywhere but her. "I….ah…"

"What?" Cagalli questioned him again. She stood from her place as she was patting the remnants of fine white sand from the back of her pants. She was touching her derriere, Athrun mused.

"I already send a message to the Zaft forces. They will come soon. Perhaps this coming afternoon." Athrun simply told her.

Cagalli was glad to hear the great news. Finally, she was going home. She smiled upon knowing but suddenly wavered as soon as she realized in a matter of hours she will never see this young, handsome captain again. Back to the world of being the Princess of the Orb, the champion of Peace. Why does she feel this pain of being separated from him?

"I….ah….Thanks." She only managed to say. Then she gave him an appreciative, grateful smile.

"No problem. I promised to help you." Athrun calmly said. He stared back to her again. He couldn't seem to get enough satisfaction on seeing that sweet smile of hers.

Cagalli went near to his Mobile Suit Justice but she stopped halfway. "You are going with me, right?"

"Well, not all the way," he flatly replied.

"Why is that?" Somehow, she felt oddly disappointed.

"I told you already that it isn't the time for me to get back to the world out there." Athrun reminded her.

"Why is that?"

Athrun didn't answer this time. But Cagalli wouldn't give up on asking. Or maybe yet, annoy the young captain. For what?!

"Why….why didn't you take me back yourself instead? It could be a lot faster; no more hassle to your team mates."

Yes. He did have thought of that before. He should have returned her to his base at the first sign of the rising sunrise. He should have! What was he thinking?! Was it because he wanted to spend more time with her in this secluded island? For what sense? It will be a good riddance of her if he had done that earlier.

His mind had been clobbered or something….

"It is because I'm not ready to get back to the base." Athrun finally supplied which was true to begin with. That will do, he said to himself.

"It will not take an hour for us to return to your base, right? As I estimate, with that GUNDAM of yours it will be able to take us there in less than 15 minutes. Perhaps 10 minutes. " Cagalli still pushed upon the irritating subject. What does she wants from him? A declaration that he liked her here; more hours together with him?

_Somehow….she hoped so…._

"So? Can't you see that I'm a busy person?" That was his pathetic excuse. He went back inside his cockpit to refrain from further interrogation.

"Well, you seemed to be telling the truth." Cagalli sarcastically replied. Her eyes narrowed. "You always seemed busy dawdling by staring at the sun, the sky and the sea." She folded her arms. "So much busy that you had no time preparing our meal last night."

Athrun sighed. Women! Why do they have to make simple issues very complicated?! But not all of them, he pondered. Cagalli must have a natural talent on annoying the opposite sex. "Think whatever you want to think, Cagalli. Be thankful that there's help on the way." He immediately supplied. "And more important here is that you will be returned to your people STILL INTACT."

Cagalli blushed. "What do you mean by that?!" she angrily challenged.

It was late that he had realized the double meaning of his words. "What I meant was that you are getting back to your people UNHARMED."

He didn't mean about her virginity. Really!!!!

"Baka," she mumbled. "Next time, mind your words before you say it."

He only laughed. God! She loved hearing his laugh. _Stop laughing, Athrun…._

"It wasn't my fault to begin with. You gave a malicious thought of it." he reminded her.

"I wouldn't have had if you only SUPPLIED the right words!" she angrily spat. The young captain was getting obnoxious again.

"Do I have to check my words every time I will have to speak to you?" He wasn't angry. He seemed to be enjoying having this fierce chat with her. "If that is what you wish. But let me remind you that it will take some time for me to get used to it, you know. Perhaps with a little encouragement…." Then he winked at her.

She scoffed. She wasn't going to fall on that deadly charm of his. She didn't want him to know that he got the upper hand.

"You are old enough to reprimand your own corrupted ways. No need some encouragement from others._ Particularly me…_" Her chin was up and she even closed her eyes.

"At 16, you are sure quite an impressive nagger. Well, not that I value naggers, you know,"

"I'm 18, for your information." She corrected instantly, feeling that she had won the argument.

"Well, 16 or 18, still end up a nagger."

She gritted her white teeth.

He chuckled. "My, my….the Princess is on the mood to have a senseless argument again." He drawled. He pushed the button to operate the rope for his exit.

"And you, your Highness, have to check your attitude! You are being obnoxious again!" Her eyes followed his descend to the sand floor. One of her brows was raised.

Upon landing, he walked towards her, like a hunter for his prey. Then he stopped as soon as he was on her personal circle space. "And I bet you like it. You love my teasing." Then he chortled, walking passed side of her.

"The nerve! Why I never…." Gasping, she instantly turned to her back, thinking to follow the young captain but she was startled upon seeing him so close to her. She had never expected it. They were almost 5 inches apart….so intimate.

"You even like what I did to you last night," Athrun huskily murmured. He caressed her right cheek with his skillful thumb. "Admit it."

His thumb traced the smooth surface of her young, aristocratic skin. Touching her skin produced an odd mixture of cool and heat beneath his fingers as it began to be bolder. In a matter of few hours, he will never be able to touch her like this. Never will he ever be this close to her, doing the acts that he abnormally does to his women. Missing her had created the first sign of void inside his heart.

She was starting to feel the heat she had felt last night during their play. His touch was making her remember his sinful expertise.

"I…ah" Cagalli was stuttering. Her cheeks were reddened. She was about to deny the truth but she couldn't find the right words to say. She was beginning to hate herself for being so weak when it comes to him. She usually had no hard time for such trivial things but to him, it seemed so difficult to stay on track, stay true to own.

He chuckled. Seeing her arrested and flushed was enough for him to confirm. Often times, she could be easily read. "You don't have to answer that." Then he walked away, leaving her to recover from his devastating flirting effect.

"Too cocky, aren't we?" Cagalli spat. Her foot was tapping upon the beach floor.

"No." Athrun yelled out as he was about to pick his belt equip with his army knife almost near the shoreline. Then he looked back to her and smiled. "I am just happy."

She snorted and evaded his look. The redness from her cheeks had become deeper shade. "Baka," she muttered.

He removed his uniform, leaving only his boxers. "That I am, Princess. That I am." Athrun mumbled as he went into the water to catch food for their lunch.

* * *

"You have to wear back your uniform, Athrun." Cagalli abruptly ordered him to do. She was getting more uncomfortable as the time passed by. She couldn't seem to stop herself from looking to his exposed torso and chest, and then to his hard abs. His training as a soldier did give his body some benefits that all women find it so attractive and fascinating.

"What?" he innocently inquired.

"I said you have to wear back your uniform." She repeated. She even frowned.

"Why? Does this bother you so much?" Athrun asked as he gradually laid himself to the beach floor. He propped his other hand and arm to support his head as he stared at her.

"To tell you the truth, yes, because it isn't proper at all for a man to dine with a lady without any clothes attached to his body." She argued. She closed her eyes now.

Athrun got that lazy, sexy drawl and smile of his to melt a woman's heart. "Are you sure about that?"

Cagalli's eyes instantly opened. "And what else you want to hear? That your exposed features are giving me the hard time to concentrate on my eating? Is that it? HA! As if!"

Athrun laughed heartily. "Well, now. That was enlightening." He took his fish and bit a small part of it.

She blushed again. "When will you ever stop from being a rascal and a fool, Mr. Athrun?" Then she pushed herself to eat her fish. Closing her eyes helped her from conquering the ordeal.

Sensing her sudden indifference, Athrun took his uniform from the sloping trunk of a coconut tree and wore it. It was a slow move actually.

Cagalli had sensed him moving. She wasn't about to peep but the opportunity was there. She was about to check if he will comply with her command. His back was at her. She could see his strong behind and the movements of his muscles in his back. His boxer was half way to the total length of his well-sculptured thighs. His every move seemed to tighten the boxer, letting her see the form of what lie beneath. He got great ass, she commented. Hell?! What was she thinking?!

He inserted his legs into it and slowly pulled up the uniform. He adjusted some of the loose spaces and tugged some more. Then he fastened the zippers back to its lock form.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"What?!" How was he supposed to know that she was looking at him and enjoying it?!

She instantly glanced away.

"I said," Athrun turned around to see her, "did you enjoy the fish?"

"I, ah…YES!" she guilty answered at once.

Athrun devilishly smiled. "Good. I also enjoyed mine."

It was best not to comment further, Cagalli said to herself, especially when she was again feeling giddy.

"Look!" That had caught Cagalli's attention back to him. "They're finally here."

Upon seeing his serious green eyes, automatically she followed its pursuit.

A Zaft naval ship had appeared to the horizon of the sea, ending the few hours of their 'blissful' moments together. Their meaningful glances met at each other without verbally saying the heartbreaking effect of the impending separation. None of them had the will to say it out loud. Pride had partly participated.

Pretending to be the doomed lovers…..just like the ones Athrun had transpired last night for their game, had become a close picture make-up for what they had. Time to face the facts -**Play time is over.**

Breaking his glance at her, Athrun took a bucket of water near the boulder and then gently splashed the contents to the bonfire they had created to cook for their food.

Masking his feelings, he said to her, "Time for you to go home, Princess."

* * *

**A/N:**

this writer's block is getting into me so much. Anyway, a reviewer and friend of mine suggested to me not to use Yuna for partnering Cagalli to make Athrun go over jealous. He's not worth it. Yes. I think so too. I would like Shinn to replace his position at first but as I go ponder, there is this thought that I have to use his persona just to **get even** to what he did to Cagalli in the series. At least...here we can. Ah. In the later chapters, you will know the other reason why him.

For now, the lemon is off. Sorry about that. Perhaps in the next chapter there is. Thank you for the reviews. If you got other suggestions, feel free to do so. I am having my writer's block...


	5. A Touch of Sin

**I don't own Gundam Seed...**

**A/N:** Long time no updating, people. Sorry about that. You have to admit, guys. It's hard to think for the lines when you're not used to this profession, only for a hobby. It's bad since I kinda slow at formulating stuffs for the plot and a lil busy...ehehehe. Enough about that. Here it is. I made it uber long just to compensate for your long wait. Thanks for the support, by the way.

CagalliRules, sorry for not posting it 3 days ago. The fic wasn't finished that time. There had been some major reasons why I haven't continued and then posted it like I promised.

Ok...reminders, guys, as some of you had noticed, this fic is a mixed up of GS and GSD. hell...as long as I could formulate a good story, why not, right? ehehehe. Trial, that is. For the love of making fantasies out from these two. And also, this fic is kind of Semi-Alternate Universe. You will find some of the lines disturbing...yeah...

gommen for the grammar. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Touch of Sin**

She was safe and cuddled back to the arms of her kind, Athrun silently remarked as he watched her from the other side of the almost crowded ballroom of the Royal family Attha. The effect of helplessness had vanished from her aura ever since she had been returned to her domain, her own tiny yet powerful kingdom. Good for her then, he again mused. He didn't come here, honorably invited by the ORB Parliamentary Council, to see the young princess to be at her lowest state, neither seeing her relating her 'horrible experience' from every person she would meet tonight although it was no big deal. Guess that he had judged her unfairly. It was good for the Orb to have such fine leader.

It seemed that people around her expressed their gratefulness and relief upon seeing her back in good shape especially after knowing that she had been stranded from a far away, unknown island. And in addition to that, she, being alone with a Coordinator and is still intact. At least he knows the other 'intact' issue so well. Chortling these past few minutes had been too hard to supress.

ORB is a neutral country, serving none from both sides yet still ready to address or send help care if needed. But the feeling of uneasiness was still there lingering at the edge of Athrun's wits. Although part of the celebration held for addressing their warm thanks and honor for him, he could not be totally rest his guard especially when he knew well from the very beginning most of the Orb's Council's real and dark intentions. In other words, they were only doing it for dirty political reasons. Growing up with his father and his political crap businesses surely gave him enough training to know one.

Dressed in formal evening wear, the young captain was a little bit uncomfortable for being here at the party held, celebrating for the return of their precious Amber princess and ORB representative. He was invited as the Guest of Honor for saving her. So they said. Being presented to a room dominated by the Naturals wasn't a good for him since he, himself, is a Coordinator. Not only that, him, being the only son of the infamous half-demented Patrick Zala, the corpse commander of the PLANT where all of the coordinators mostly resides.

Under his careful survey, he could see that the room had been dominated by the Naturals. Of course, it would be. ORB is a part of Mother Earth which only makes sense that more of their kind were lurking to this side of the planet. Even so, he just chided himself from entertaining the thought. So what if he and a few of his colleagues were being dominated in numbers by these Naturals. It was just that his sense of personal space were being challenged. There was a part of him that he didn't want to be mixed up with the lower class of human beings. The logic was understandable since he belonged to the group that was brought up to hate and kill their kind if needed to be.

But not tonight, neither hating them all, Athrun mused as he sipped his wine languidly. His green eyes were staring intently to the gracious almost-naked back of the Orb princess. She was wearing a sleek, glittering long white gown that hugged every curves of her slender body. Her movements were all graceful and flawless, natural for being sired by a noble blood. She demurely laughed and smiled every time her guests, particularly men, gave her compliments and sly shares of flirtation. So this is the real Cagalli, a part politician. For Athrun, it was understandable since he too share an almost similar playground. But does she have to dress like a lady love for this night? Does she have to return their intentions and favors with those very affecting grin and smiles? Athrun irritably asked himself. She at least should have chosen more decent clothes to wear, avoiding further spreading of temptation to these men's lustful eyes. She should be careful on giving away those serene smiles of hers, not sending them those wrong signals of affection.

There was one thing that startled him since the moment his green eyes laid on her. His hands were aching to touch her bare skin once again. Even from afar, her pink lips were enticing enough to boil a man on the spot. Athrun could only remember all the fine kissing moments he had thought her back then at 'their' hut. And thinking about it was the only move he could do for the princess is totally off-limits. He wouldn't jeopardize his life and especially with the truce PLANT has with ORB for the sake of his carnal craving for the lovely Amber fairy. Goodness! If only these men knew what happened between him and the beloved princess at that lone island, thanking him wouldn't be on that top list. Propositions of duel from 10 to 20 guys or more would be for the night's show. Athrun was snickering like a fool.

"She's a pretty one. A total hot package even though she's more on the slim side, don't you think so?" a blond man, dressed in colored tan tuxedo, amusedly commented as he closed the distance between them. He gradually sipped his wine after taking the slim glass from a passing waiter. He long before noticed Athrun's solid staring to the young ORB representative which was a bit taboo. "You might get her burned if you stare at her like that."

"Why are you here?" Athrun flatly asked the blond man without taking away his eyes from the source of the topic. "Did someone send you here to make my momentarily solitude miserable?"

The young blond man had playfully gasped. One of his manicured fingers tried to cover his agape mouth. "Why?! I could never do that to a friend. You know me, Athrun. I am only here to see if you needed some company. You, as their Guest-of-Honor, should be treated well."

Athrun snickered again. "Heine," without turning his head, his eyes' pupils searched for his obnoxious friend, "let me rephrase that. You are only here to see if I needed some BAD, unwanted company. As you see, that is the least I need."

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings. Here I am trying to soothe things for you," To Athrun, Heine Westenfluss was one of his trusted confidants when it comes to personal issues. There were times without even talking; his blond friend could know what's bothering him. And sometimes, teasing and taunts are the best ways to show their affection and care.

"You don't have a heart to begin with, Heine, so stop pretending." Suddenly, Athrun had turned the table against his friend. He notoriously grinned and went back on surveying the rest of the crowd.

"Sad to inform you, Captain Zala, the doctor from the clinic I recently visited told me that I passed all of my standard health check-ups with flying colors, in which included the ECG." Heine smugly informed even though he was just playing along with Athrun's game of wits.

"Which only means your doctor is a great liar and a charlatan," Athrun retorted. "Do remind me next time to give you the card of my personal doctor. Tell him you know me. He will surely give you a huge discount." He winked at him.

"I don't take charities from you, my beloved philanthropist. I am rich enough to pay and capable enough to judge the right specialist to take care of my needs. And as for your doctor," he gently patted Athrun's left shoulder and said, "I might hire his service to check the minds, or even the hearts, of those who needed the most care. As for my case, I'm excluded to the list since I don't have any grudges hidden inside of me." Heine smiled then scowled afterwards. "Well, except if those bastard Naturals starts to pick up their sticks to poke us. I just need to reboot my anger for a good cause of defense."

Athrun replied with a lop-sided smile. "I will drink to that."

Heine joined in for a moment of celebrating. "Alas! We agreed to a common idea."

"What are you boys talking about?" A well-downed woman suddenly interrupted their conversation at the corner. She appeared to be very much acquainted with the two Coordinators. "Is it about me?"

Athrun had smoothly sipped the last drop of whiskey from his glass as the pink vixen approached him and tried to take his attention away from their conversation. Heine greeted her with his courteous nod.

"Politics, dear, politics." The blonde man easily lied. It was a typical move for them two to end their secret conversation about other women. And also, Meer Campbell couldn't keep up with such 'complicated' talks.

"At a night like this? Why would you waste your time talking about governments and war? You should be socializing and enjoying the party instead." Meer said as she looped her arm to one of Athrun's arms. "Am I right, dear?" Then she smelled the scent the young captain's fresh black tuxedo.

Athrun didn't respond. He just produced a smile at her and then signaled the nearest waiter to take his empty glass.

"Men like us think that talking politics is our way of socializing, Meer." Heine lectured and then he went for the blood. "From all the powerful men you have been sleeping with since you have broken your innocence I'm expecting that you already have known it." There was something in Meer that he liked degrading.

Meer glared at him and hissed, "Having grudges from not being included in my list, Heine?"

Heine shrugged. "My taste is too high to be compromised with such empty crap."

Meer gasped as one of her groomed eyebrows arched.

"Let me propose a toast for that! For Athrun's lady bird," Heine held tauntingly his glass and then sipped his wine languidly. He was watching Meer with his wicked eyes.

"Athrun! Are you going to stand here, pretending not hearing all of his insults?! Defend my honor from this insufferable fiend!" She was tugging his sleeves.

The blonde grinned. "I am entitled to have my own opinion, dear. Neither Athrun has the right to stop me from the few pleasures of my life – telling the hurtful truth to those who deserve it."

Meer was about to slap him with her free hand when Athrun gently pulled her to his other side, away from the obnoxious Heine.

"Come on people. This is not the place to show both of your boorish sides." Athrun reprimanded the two with raising his voice. "This is why I prefer to be alone often times. I hate scandals."

"Oh…. 'Outright' scandals would fit to the bill." Heine corrected and chortled as he gave Meer another meaningful look.

The young captain glared at him.

"Sorry about that, Athrun." Heine immediately apologized but not to Meer. "Old habits are very hard to die."

"I wonder why you still have to put up with this guy." Meer murmured as she gently embraced the young captain, seeking for warmth. "He's just using you, pretending to be your friend. He's no good to your standing in PLANT's society, even in this world."

"It takes one to know one." Heine smiled mischievously. He knew for sure that he isn't that kind of man, a friend to Athrun. It will take more than that to ruin their brotherly bond.

"Stop it, Heine. You're not helping. Being a captain yourself should know when to stop." Athrun reminded.

"Stop from what?" a rough yet somehow sweet voice joined into their arguing. It sounded very familiar to Athrun's ears.

Following the source of the intrusion, Athrun turned his eyes to the lovely belle of the night. She was a sight of a seductive and elegant angel judging from the evening gown she wore, almost very far from the Cagalli he had known from his island. She was indeed a very beautiful woman who knows her bearing. Mustering all of his wits, he greeted her as if he was meeting her for the first time.

"Good evening, Princess Cagalli." Athrun solemnly greeted as he took her right gloved hand and pecked a gentle kiss. "I believe that you are without any chaperone. Is it ok for you to join us alone, Coordinators as we speak?"

The last time Athrun was with Cagalli was that when he handed her back to her own kind above a raised ORB submarine vessel accompanied by 2 enormous war ships equipped with 10 stand-by mobile suits each. It was then that he knew and believed that this woman wasn't some ordinary lost survivor. A standard procedure of mandatory security check was done to ensure everything was safe and clear. It is understandable to both partied since they all work in a dangerous line of war duty. After all were cleared, they were welcomed and greeted by some of ORB's high raking officials, particularly by a repugnant Natural who was repeatedly proclaiming into Athrun's face that he was her fiancé and the ORB's next male ruler. Athrun could only remember how he hugged the weary young Amber princess with his steel-like embrace. She couldn't breathe for goodness sake. She was trying to push him away but was reprimanded by the glaring looks of another high official from the submarine, not far from where they were standing. So, she let the idiot did his unwanted cuddling.

Athrun could hear her rambling curses beneath her fiancé's arms. The young man was also shooting him some glares and meaningful messages of threat and warnings. Athrun didn't care in the least. He was very used on being threatened by weasels like him, as if they had the courage, but none so far in his long list of enemies had the guts to make it in action.

He was taller than him, more mature looking at their young adulthood age. His hair is wavy and colored lavender. Some might call him a handsome buck because of his obvious male vanity but after knowing his true attitude, none will be said to appraise. Athrun described him to be a conceited, deceitful and possessive man, who is up to no good.

He had hoped that the princess would see and guard herself to his devious machinations.

"You Coordinators won't do anything stupid as of kidnapping or assassinating me, right?" Cagalli asked jokingly. "What good would it do? And besides, I am not the type of ruler who will stand here and easily be taken by the enemies."

Athrun smiled while Heine chuckled. Meer remained unaffected.

"Since ORB doesn't have any enemies, why bother?" Cagalli ended it with a smile of her own.

"I see that you're fiancé is too busy to share and socialize with us this evening. I wonder if it has something to do with us as Coordinators." All of the parties involved looked at Cagalli's fiancé who was currently talking with the Earth Alliance's high raking officers. Athrun shrugged. "It's not that I want him here, with us. I was just expecting that he should be doing his duty as your soon-to-be-husband."

One of Cagalli's eyebrows arched. "And that would be?"

Athrun gradually bent his head close to the vicinity of her ear and huskily whispered, "Protecting you from other vicious predators,"

_Such as yourself, Athrun?_ Cagalli silently asked from herself. The memories of him, saying those seductive words played on her wicked mind again. Somehow, she didn't mind. Somehow, the indecent thought was very welcoming. The anticipation to have it played again was coming to warm her insides, particular the area where he used to….

Meer pulled Athrun back to her arms and tried to make an excuse for them to go elsewhere, as long as Cagalli was out of their vicinity. She was slyly urging Athrun to take her to the bar to have some drinks.

"What a great timing," Heine sarcastically commented.

Meer glared at him.

"Heine Westenfluss, at your service, Mademoiselle Cagalli Yula Athha. This is by the way, Meer Campbell. I believe you already known her since she's from the field of showbiz entertainment. " Heine offered his hand to the young princess and she gladly accepted it. She also apologized for not asking their names from the start.

Cagalli gave Meer an apologetic smile but was somehow snubbed. Athrun cleared his throat, easing the tension building within their circle.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm very used of being ignored by the female species when I'm approximately close to this young lad's vicinity." The young blond patted his friend's shoulder and winked at her. "His only fault is that he tends to forget his friends when he is at front of a very beautiful lady – the apple of his eye."

Both Athrun and Meer glared at him this time. Heine laughed while Cagalli's face began to redden. His laugh caught Cagalli's fiancé's attention which made him turn his heel; leaving the men he was having some serious debate.

"Forgive my friend's loose tongue, Princess Cagalli. Most of the times, he didn't mean what he says," Athrun apologetically explained. He solemnly swore to himself that after this night, Heine would seek a dog's face to borrow.

"No, it's all right. I know that he only mean to cheer our sterile conversation." Cagalli supplied, trying to regain her lost composure after being described to be a beautiful woman to his green eyes.

"Oh but I had said the truth!" Heine winked at her and chuckled.

"And what about it?" Cagalli's fiancé's stern question was heard. Talk about right timing again.

He immediately took Cagalli's arm and enfolded it with his. Then he smelled the scent of her by closely trailing his nose from the base of her slender neck to the back of her ear. Athrun wanted to clobber the man for showing disrespect to the princess.

"Good evening to you, Yuna Roma Seiran. I thought you were having a discussion with the Earth Alliances back there." Heine pointed with his looks what he was implying.

"Changing the subject is like trying to hide an important data," Yuna declared. His eyes were only at Athrun but he was asking Heine this time. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Heine Westenfluss, a trained pilot of a Mobile Suit under PLANT's ruling. The rest of my soldier profile is forbidden to tell. As about your question, we were just having a simple and friendly conversation like you guys do at the other side of this room. She seems to be enjoying it and nothing more."

"Are you mocking me?" Yuna sneered. Cagalli tugged her fiancé's sleeves to get a hold of himself.

"Well, no. Why would I do that?"

"You forget that you are in the lands of the Naturals, my friends. Better watch your words when it comes to me and the princess."

"Is that so? I thought that ORB is a neutral country. Since when did that happen?" Heine had to push it further. "I mean to report it back to my nation, right?"

Yuna was about to hit Heine when Cagalli intercepted his move. "Will you at least respect me and the rest of the guests here at my celebration party? You are making unnecessary scenes!"

"I never said that you have to invite the fools here in our celebration."

"And who said that I have to follow every bit of your word, Yuna? You're not even my husband yet."

"When I do, you will have to." Yuna threatened.

"You don't scare me, Yuna. I know the laws. I maybe married to you that coming time but the leadership of this country will be mine to execute."

"Ah…a consort, that is." Heine courageously supplied.

Yuna glared at him this time. He tried to calm himself by breathing gently. As he did the act, he had somehow looked at Meer then suddenly, his mood changed. There had been an exchanged of sly stare between them.

"He means nothing from it, Yuna. I apologize for his behalf." Athrun said.

"What?!" Heine was startled, genuinely disappointed.

"Sorry Athrun. This is all a misunderstanding," Cagalli cajoled. Then she turned to her fiancé, reprimanding him in front of them. "Yuna! You should be ashamed of yourself. They are also our guests. Let me remind you that this party wouldn't have been possible if Athrun hadn't saved me. And also, I wouldn't be here alive if it weren't for him. At least show how your appreciation of his efforts. This party honors him."

Yuna ignored Cagalli by checking upon his manicured nails.

One of them had to back down to ease the growing tension. Only the wisest will do that.

"Will you please excuse us, Princess Cagalli? My companion needs refreshment." Athrun politely asked.

Cagalli couldn't fathom why she was sad for the sudden exit of her young Coordinate savior. "Yes, you may. It might be the best." She nodded.

"Are you coming with us, Heine?" Athrun asked as he was about to led Meer to the bar, hand in hand.

Cagalli saw how Athrun handled his date. He was so ever so gentle. Somehow she felt jealous seeing him with another woman. If only he could spare a time for her, even only for a dance would be enough to stop the nagging notion of this obsession of him.

_Just a simple dance….and all will be over….never again…_

Heine looked at Yuna with an expressionless smile. "Sure, buddy. I wouldn't miss that for the world." Then he glanced at the ORB Princess. "This is good-bye for now, Princess Cagalli. I hope that we didn't ruin your evening."

She snapped out from her musing. "No, don't mind that. There is nothing to apologize, Heine."

"I can't believe what crap I am hearing," Yuna mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Yuna, if you know what's good for you." Cagalli threatened back.

* * *

Athrun and his friends went on for their businesses. He hadn't encountered Yuna again. He was back with his group, tagging Cagalli along. He had no chance on speaking with her again. That may be his punishment on gaining Yuna's unwanted attention. Hell! In the first place, it was Heine's fault. But he had to take responsibility of what his close friend had done although he also had a say for his own. Athrun just to have to count his blessings and one of them was the peace being held between two army forces at this party – Earth Alliance and the ZAFT. At least there had been no problem as the time progressed further. They had a momentarily truce when both parties reside in this land. But if some crosses the line, they have to break that tie of peace.

Moments later, Heine told Athrun his sudden leave for the party and that he couldn't accompany him any further. He was summoned by their Group General to report back to their ZAFT's base located at the Sahara dessert. He also told him that there was nothing to worry about since it had nothing to do with attacking or warring with the Naturals. He was only needed to check upon some standard procedure upon receiving some new batch of Mobile Suits coming from their homeland in space.

Before he got the chance to leave Athrun, he had plainly asked, "Are you going to fuck Meer tonight?"

Good thing Meer was at the women's comfort room that time to do her female necessities.

"Respect the woman, Heine." Athrun warned his friend for his callous behavior toward Meer. "She deserves it also."

"Ofcourse, she is." Somehow, Athrun felt his friend's half meant appraisal. "It just happens that Meer is your companion tonight. I will still ask you this question regardless who's your date with."

"You are asking the wrong question here, Heine." He said smilingly then his eyes turned serious. "Spill it out."

Heine laughed. "You really do know me, Athrun. You can read me like a book."

Athrun was patiently waiting for his question as he sipped his wine.

His friend cleared his throat and murmured, "I need to use your room, Athrun. Can you lend me your apartment for a while?"

Athrun mischievously grinned. He massaged one of his aching temples. "Another innocent victim, I'm sure."

"Hardly. She's very experienced if I may say so." He smugly shared the intimate detail.

"So…..returning to the base has nothing to do with your duty." Athrun raised a questioning eyebrow. He was trying to hide his amusement but failed miserably.

"There is, Athrun. Never doubt my loyalties to our duties. It just also happens that my virility is a legendary one that women from our base couldn't resist." Heine proudly proclaimed and then glared at his friend. "You're not the only one who has a reputation to care for."

Both men laughed heartily. Several beautiful socialite women did notice them, shooting them meaningful glances. For Athrun and Heine, they were used of being invited by such independent females. Athrun gave all of them a simple greeting by nodding his head and share his warm smile while his friend gave them his infamous killer wink. Too bad Heine could not be able to entertain them with his expertise since he will be very busy with his 'duties' back to their base. He could only sigh for that.

"Yzak wouldn't mind hearing you and your woman moan all night, you know. You just have to put sleeping pills on his milk drink or whatever he takes when he'll go to sleep." Athrun advised him. He could see Heine chortling.

"He's taking an energy drink. Imagine that," Heine confided gloomily.

"So what? As long as he takes the sleeping drug without noticing it, there will be no problem, right?"

"Already done that before and it was a disaster! That man could only sleep for 3 hours under the medication of sleeping drugs. Amazing, isn't? No wonder he is always grouchy." He brushed away his bangs from his forehead.

"Yeah. I remember the time you offered him to join the actual sex just to compensate his anger." Athrun laughed.

"You have to understand, Athrun! I was on the verge of sexual climax, fucking my vivacious lusty subordinate, when Yzak was unexpectedly released by the worthless Sandman. I never thought that long sleep is not among his life's motto."

"Neither accepting your twisted morals and principles often times."

"We both have those twisted morals and principles, Mr. Zala, so don't go using those wise words on me. Enough of this crap. I know for sure that your roommate Nicol is on leave which makes your room too much available for me to use – and if you will not use it also this night." Heine's eyes were twinkling.

"Well…"

"OH! Maybe we could have some orgy…." Heine suddenly suggested, trapping his friend.

"Hell NO!" He abruptly replied.

He grinned triumphantly. "So lend me the card of your apartment. No more arguing." He held out his hand, waiting.

Athrun sighed and shrugged. "I could just ignore you, you know." He took his e-card pass from the secret pocket of his tuxedo.

"You won't be because you love me as you love your countrymen." Heine abruptly snatched it from his hand and patted his shoulder. "Thanks. I owe you big time."

"Just go forth and multiply, Heine." Athrun snapped, pushing his friend's chest. "Have it cleaned after the mess. I don't want any reminders of your liaison at my room."

"Ok then. Say adieu to the beautiful Amber Princess for me. Face to face." He waved and immediately left.

"As if I can do that," Athrun mumbled as he took another glass of wine from a passing by waiter. From the drinking pace he was having on these spirits, soon he could blackout. Luckily he has great tolerance of it. Sipping his whiskey and alone in the corner of the ball, Athrun's eyes search for Cagalli. She was there, listening to every politics those men feed on her brain. He never cared whether they poison her way of thinking. That's only Cagalli's prerogative to do so or what.

He was watching her every move as she was being led to the center of the ballroom's dance floor. The crowd gathering at the said space gave way to the coming star couple. One of the oldies from the ORB's Parliamentary Council and also one of her late father's trusted friends was her partner for the slow dance. At least, Athrun had nothing to worry about since he knew that the old man was blissful happy with his current life as a loyal husband and a caring grandfather of 6 children. What the hell?! What was he thinking anyway?! He should also never care whether she flirts with other men, young or old. That is also her prerogative.

The band was about to perform another slow song, particularly Michael Buble's song. They had been playing the balladeer's hits since an hour ago. By this time, they were about to play "The Way You Look Tonight" in instrumental theme. All of the couples at the dance floor prepared for their stance as the band began to perform. Cagalli and the old fellow were sharing a few moment of reprieve before they started to join, to move along with the other dancing couples who were enjoying the lovely theme.

The ballroom's lights were softened to create a romantic ambiance among the couples on the floor. Athrun and the rest of the guests who weren't at the center show were now being blanketed by the darkness since all of the available lights were tuned to Cagalli and her partner. They were dancing like a daughter with his father, loving and cherishing every moment of it.

Watching her dancing on that floor made Athrun's heart at ease. He didn't know the reason why but he cared not to answer the question anyway. From all the women he had met, Cagalli was very different. Behind the layers of a strong and witty woman lies innocence and charm that attracted him every moment his attention was at tuned at her. He believed that his type wasn't among the inexperienced and yet with this one, the most untouchable of them all, seemed to be very difficult to restrain and refrain. Maybe because of the restriction or the value toped on her head as the 'forbidden subject' that caused his senses to reel and increased his yearning. If so, he had to regain his wits whenever they get the chance to meet or even contact since they both share the same important positions in the world of chaos between two genomes. He had to restrain himself, or else.

Also, another thing that will put everything, particularly his interest of her to rest was to keep thinking that having a serious relationship with a noble blood will complicate his life. More importantly, her being a Natural will do worse. Not because he didn't prefer her kind. He had numerous accounts of liaisons with Natural women. Some gave him greater sexual ecstasy than he was receiving with his own kind. But to Cagalli, for him it felt more than that. He couldn't just simply explain it. And another thing that bothered him, it was just that his position as a Coordinator will be jeopardize, especially when he belongs to the noble and respected families reigning in PLANT. His father, from all the people, will be the first one to object.

Patrick Zala hated the Naturals, so to speak. His wrath was beyond compare. And Athrun wouldn't want to try any chance of testing it, especially on Cagalli.

Athrun inwardly cursed. He was thinking further than sharing a bed when it comes to her. He started reprimanding himself, of his silly fantasies of her.

"You only met the woman for two days, Athrun. What the hell are you thinking? Have you lost your wits?" Athrun mumbled upon himself.

"I'm back! Have you picked up some poor girl while I'm gone?" Meer suddenly spoke as she arrived to Athrun's left side.

He wasn't surprised anyway. As an officer and soldier, he was used to instant ambush or surprises.

"I was thinking of getting some fresh air, Meer." Athrun looked at her as he put his glass on the buffet table.

Meer languidly smiled and was about to make it into a very mischievous grin. "Is that an invitation, Athrun?" Placing her pointer finger to the rim of Athrun's glass then circling it with its tip, she somehow showed her flirting side.

"Could be," Athrun coolly replied.

Meer took one step to close their distance. She was deliberately brushing her 'healthy' bosom to the young captain's solid chest. "Shall we go outside? I know a place where we could be in private."

Athrun took the opening offer and led her out of the ballroom by the nearest French doors. The same beautiful socialite women spared their piercing looks at the buxom vixen as the couple passed beside them. One of them patted his strong shoulder and silently mouthed, "When it's done, I'll be here, waiting for you."

Athrun got to smile at that indecent proposal. Why not? Tonight he hungered for sexual releases since the one he wanted the most couldn't be taken.

_Or is it?_

After escaping from the social gathering of ORB, the couple walked upon the garden maze until they arrived at the center of it. There placed a small, white gazebo, enough three to four persons to occupy at once. Its roof was made of dark blue shingles and its walls were only crossed wooden thatches. Vines snaked through its holes, enveloping most of its primary columns. Some had purple flowers from the lines of the vines. Athrun forgot the name of the flower and had no plans on identifying them. He was busy maintaining Meer her control of sexual appetite for a meantime while he was still enjoying strolling to the young Amber princess' garden. He was asking himself if this is Cagalli's favorite spot in her precious garden and if this place is sacred for her. Somehow, a part of him needed to know since he and Meer were about to 'desecrate' it by having casual sex.

Hell. He had done it to numerous parties so why bother to hesitate when at first he had none of it in his persona. Sex in public places gave him additional thrills. It had changed when he happened to met her in his special get-a-way island. He just shook his head.

_Cagalli here, Cagalli there….Damn it!_

That night, full moon shined brightly. It had added a much more romantic effect than what they were receiving back from the social party. There had been a breeze that soothed every person passing by, enjoying the magnificent sight of the garden maze. Not quite cold, not quite hot. Just right and fuzzy.

"Did I please you with this?" She was pertaining to the place she had brought Athrun to seduce or be seduced.

Athrun looked at her for a moment. He knew that she was fishing for compliments. It was very typical of her to do so. Well, almost all of his women actually.

"Yes, Meer. You just found a perfect spot." Athrun gradually bent his head and then kissed her. He pulled her against him and touched some of her curvy parts particularly her buttocks.

Meer was moaning as she savored her lover's kiss and sinful touches. Eyes fluttering, she was a bit disappointed when Athrun removed his lips and tongue from hers. "Since that I made you happy, why not reciprocate the feeling. Make me happy. Make me the happiest woman in PLANT." She was purring like a cat as she seductively touched his manly jaw. "Marry me instead."

Athrun suddenly felt frozen. "You know that I can't do that. I can never offer you more than what we have right now." He removed her moving hand and kissed it.

As he was about to let go of her hand, Meer grabbed it and clasped it with both of her dainty hands. "Do you know, from all the men I've slept with, you're the only man who caught my heart? Hearing you saying those words breaks me apart."

Athrun continued to listen.

"People have known me as just another personality from show business, trying to take over Lacus Clyne's fame. Some says that I was molded to be her perfect replica, out of desperation. It was like begging for the few scraps of public attention, of her acknowledgement, even for HIM."

He had known all along for the first time he had met Meer, there was something more about her that meets the eye. Besides the similar looks with his fiancée Lacus, she was hiding behind those seductive smiles and cheerful showbiz attitude. He hadn't pursued her to tell him her dark story for he had known everyone of us had skeletons in their closets.

"For years, I'm doing my best for him to notice me. I even have to imitate your fiancée's persona and put a little of my character so that people would recognize me with worth. Well, it hadn't been easy. So far it has been a great success. But it wasn't enough anymore. There are only two people I've been waiting for that recognition, Athrun."

She looked up to him with misty eyes. "Siegel Clyne and you,"

Athrun closed his eyes and sighed.

"He still hasn't accepted me as his daughter, Athrun. Do you know how hurtful is that? He has been washing his dirty hand since the day I was born to our world. He said that he didn't have any extra marital affair with my mother since he had been blissfully contented with his wife and daughter." She scoffed. "Look at me, Athrun. This face looks very similar to Lacus! I didn't have any surgery on it. If I have to go to a DNA test, I will! The only problem here is that bastard doesn't want to perform any test."

He must be guilty of it, Athrun wanted to say out loud.

"He broke my heart, Athrun. And now, after hearing your rejection of me, I can't bear it anymore." She cried on his chest.

Athrun pampered her with his gentle caresses. "Meer, listen…"

"Why all of you hate me so? Am I so disgraceful? Am I so dirty to your upper social taste?"

"It's not what you think, Meer."

"And how so?" She demanded for an answer as she looked up to him again.

He sighed. He already knew this was coming. Then again, he was very used to it and also, he had known a deeper reason why Meer was acting like this. "From the very beginning of our relationship, I had told you that I can never give entirely myself to you. You know from the start that I'm much of already shackled man. You accepted it and had gone with that arrangement."

"I changed my mind. I began to fall in love along the process," she abruptly admitted.

Athrun shook his head. "No. You don't love me, Meer. You're THINKING that you love me."

Meer frowned as she wiped her tears from her damped cheeks.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Meer. At some points, more beautiful than any women I had slept with. I admit that you're one of the special ones I cherished. But I'm afraid that I can't supply your demand of feelings for I'm a very selfish person. I don't share my heart just like that."

"Athrun…"

"And also, you're just doing this out of jealousy and anger towards your half-sister Lacus. I am her fiancé. Ruining our engagement is the key to hurt her." Meer was objecting, denying, when Athrun made her silent by putting his finger on hold on her red lips.

"It's insanity to love a person just like that, out of a few weeks of having great sex," Athrun coldly said. He was also asking himself the same question, of loving a person out from a short period of time.

"You don't know what and how I feel, Athrun. You're just saying those words because you're very used of busting women's feeling when it comes to serious matters of relationships." Meer sobbed.

Athrun embraced her one more time. "Don't cry. Please. I hate seeing women crying. You have to understand."

She shook her head and continued to sob. Her hands grabbed a handful of clothe from his tuxedo and crumpled it.

The only alternative for this kind of reaction to his closure was just one wild kiss. Athrun clasped her jaw, made her looked up to him again and then gradually bent his head to give that soothing remedy. Yes. He was kissing her as if it would be the end of the world and no other woman will ever replace her in his heart. Tongues mingling with each other, Meer was moaning again. Athrun's hands were like everywhere at the same time. First he was caressing her shoulders and arms. It was so happen that his expert hands ended up to her curvaceous buttocks. Automatically, Meer shove herself more to Athrun as their kiss grew wilder. She was threading her fingers to Athrun's hair.

As their passion left untamed, there had been rustling sounds around the manicured bushes of the garden maze. Athrun's eyes shot open, searching for the intruder. Seconds after, he made the heated woman separated from him. Both of them were gasping for air.

"I think it wouldn't be wise for you to be alone with me in this garden, Meer. Your talent manager will be very angry of me if that ever happens." Athrun suggested.

"I don't care!" Meer was about to embrace Athrun but she was pushed away steadily by his hands and arms.

"Compromising you in the public will be a great disaster for your career." He reminded. "You still have many things to prove to HIM, you know." It was so bad of him to use Siegel Clyne into this persuasion.

She snorted. "You already did that when you took me out of that mansion, Athrun dear. Many saw our exit together."

"Not enough to create a great scandal," He retorted.

"But still…."

"Please, Meer. You have to. We have to have time to think about our relationship. You, especially."

The pop idol frowned, not believing the reason Athrun was saying. But moments later, she had to give it up. For the sake of their relationship's continuation, she had to.

She was leaving the central part of the garden maze without looking back. It was for the best. Athrun had told her to take the route were people will not be able to notice her exit. Good thing she did that.

Alone in one of the most beautiful garden he had ever seen – as of yet – in his entire life, Athrun was pacing upon the grass as he was also looking up to the sky, to the full moon exactly. After a minute or two of being silent, he suddenly spoke.

"You can come out now, Amber Princess."

No one, particularly the one Athrun had been calling, came out from the bushes. The breeze swayed its path to the young captain. He savored the refreshing feeling.

"Don't make me come after you, Cagalli. You know how I work as a Coordinator soldier." He chuckled. "You had experienced it at first hand basis."

The Amber Princess immediately stood and moved out from her hiding place. She was behind him, about 20 feet from where he stood. She glared at the laughing Athrun. "Satisfied now?"

Athrun turned around and gave her a smile that could melt an ice maiden's heart. "You're really a classic, you know."

"Stop grinning, you fool!" She hated it so much when Athrun gets the upper hand of the situation. This is her home court so she should be on control.

"I'm not grinning, Cagalli. I'm smiling." He brushed his bangs away from his face. The moon shined upon them, adding a certain devious effect to his charm.

"It's just the same!" She snapped.

"Whoa!" Athrun pretended to be shocked. "What happened to the prime and proper lady of this mansion, the host of this huge party?"

She crossed her arms to her almost revealing chest. "Do you have to remind me of that?"

Steps were done towards the lovely amber princess as she was still rambling and complaining. She hadn't notice Athrun's close proximity; his invasion of her personal space.

"You deliberately destroyed the moment I have there with Meer, Cagalli." He winked at her. "Admit it."

Cagalli blushed. "Hell! What made you think of that?!"

Athrun didn't believe every excuse she was saying. Some were very pathetic.

"I happen to like this place, Mr. Athrun Zala. This place is very special to me!" Cagalli informed with desperately.

"I know that somehow that it is to you." He calmly replied.

"Also, I own this place, this mansion, even this garden. I can stroll here whenever I want. You won't do anything about it since everything you see here is mine."

Long gone the elegant lady Athrun had known hours ago during the party. A tiger was set out. Somehow, at some unknown reasons, he preferred this type of fierce attitude.

It makes Cagalli more interesting, more sensual and more alluring. Oh….this is bad for him since his appetite for a great sex tonight was only for her….this is really bad.

"Well, if that's the case," Athrun clasped at her waist, pulling her closer to him, "you wouldn't mind sharing your lovely evening with your Guest-of-Honor in this magnificent garden maze of yours, right?"

Cagalli was stunned for the abrupt romantic move. She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the very first time.

"You have ruined twice of my evening, you know." Athrun pointed out. "One is that I was treated like an ass to your party, instead of being honored."

"It wasn't my fault! Yuna did it!" she rapidly defended herself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Blaming your faults to others isn't a good thing, Cagali." Athrun reprimanded her. Although that he knew she was right, he just couldn't help himself not to tease her.

"Hey! Look her Mister Athr…" She was swept away by him, swinging her just like a slow dance.

"Two," Athrun shushed her by initiating the act. "I was about to settle a score tonight, once and for all. Your presence ruined it."

"Oh! Why blame me, you dolt!? You and your lady bird were about to do it in my garden, near my gazebo from all the place! Have you no shame?! If you want any privacy, you should have taken her into a motel or maybe back to your pad or base." She snorted.

Athrun chortled. "You know, you are so cute when you're angry."

"You can't make me fall on that pathetic wooing, Captain Zala. You maybe taught me some 'interesting' things…." Cagalli blushed. "But I am not that innocent anymore."

He hated to think that she had gotten to know real passion from her stupid and conceited fiancé. He remained silent for a while.

"I know the likes of you, Mr. Zala. You would say anything that would make women crave for you. Well, here's some news for you. I'm not one of them." She smugly said.

Athrun smiled again and pulled her much closer than before. Cagalli was on the verge of a panic mode but she didn't make it obvious. He was deliberately making her nervous. And she knew this was coming.

"Cagalli,"

She couldn't speak. She was just looking at his green, alluring eyes.

He bent his head and whispered to her ear, "Thank you for doing so – from defending me from that dolt fiancé of yours and from Meer Campbell."

She was a bit stunned of his acceptance at his mistake, of his fault. There had been a few moments before she regained her wits again. "Why, don't mention it."

"And one more thing," One of his hands was placed at the side of her hips. While the other, at the small of her back.

The Amber Princess gulped. "What now?"

Athrun chortled and cleared his throat. "Will you do the honor of dancing with me, here, tonight?"

tbc...

* * *

**A/N:** I created a serious character out from Meer Campbell. There is a reason for that in the coming chapters so don't kill me, ok? About using Yuna as Cagalli's fiance despite all of your protests, well, at least he still plays the villain. I'm just adding some spice in his character, him being a weasel. I know that he doesn't have any strong disposition but here, there is a reason why I have to make him have one. ahahaha...what a dramatic actor he will be. oh! yeah. those who proposed to have Shinn instead of Yuna...well...you will see him here soon so don't worry.

Ok...have to formulate the next scenes...chow!


End file.
